Popcorn Love
by FannyBrice
Summary: A regañadientes, Regina acepta someterse a una serie de citas organizadas por su amiga Kathryn con la condición de que ésta le encuentre una niñera. Allí entra Emma Swan. Luego de cada cita, Regina regresa a casa sólo para quejarse de sus pretendientes con Emma pero, a medida que van conociéndose, Regina se da cuenta que Emma tiene todas las cualidades que ella desea. [Traducción]
1. Cediendo

**ATENCIÓN****: esta historia le pertenece pura y exclusivamente a la autora Chrmdpoet, quien ha sido tan amable de dejarme traducirla y compartirla en español :)**

* * *

**NOTA: **¡Hola! Bueno, finalmente he decidido mandar a volar ese dicho de _el que mucho abarca, poco aprieta_ y empezar a traducir esta historia junto a _Trece Horas_. Y estoy re contenta porque creo que les va a encantar. Yo, personalmente, estoy eternamente enamorada de Popcorn Love. Es lejos una de las historias más tiernas que he leído. Así que solo puedo esperar que ustedes la disfruten tanto como yo traduciéndola!

La única aclaración antes de leer es que es un AU, no hay magia, maldición ni cuentos de hadas. Situada en Nueva York.

* * *

**Resumen completo:**

_"Regina es una exitosa mujer de negocios y una maravillosa madre, pero a su vida le falta amor. Ella acepta someterse a una serie de citas a ciegas organizadas por su amiga Kathryn con la condición de que la rubia le encuentre una niñera. Allí entra Emma Swan. Luego de cada cita, Regina regresa a casa sólo para quejarse de sus pretendientes con Emma. Pero, a medida que van conociéndose, Regina se da cuenta que Emma tiene todas las cualidades que ella desea."_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Cediendo**

"Deja de lloriquear." Sopló Kathryn antes de llevar un bocado de ensalada Cobb a su boca.

Regina rodó sus ojos mientras tomaba un sorbo de su agua con gas y cruzaba y descruzaba las piernas debajo de la mesa de café. Se encontraba sumamente incómoda con este particular tema de conversación, principalmente porque no tenía ningún interés positivo para ella en absoluto, pero además porque Kathryn simplemente no paraba de presionar.

"_Tu_ deja de lloriquear" Le chilló a la rubia. "Una negativa no es equivalente a lloriquear, Kathryn. Sin embargo, tu continua presión en el asunto, si lo es."

"Oh vamos, Regina." suplicó Kathryn mientras se limpiaba las comisuras de la boca con una servilleta.

Tanto ella como Regina estaban familiarizadas con los buenos modales. Dios sabe que ellas habían sido educadas para nunca olvidarse de ellos. Familias adineradas—ambas mujeres podían decir que aquello era una bendición _y una maldición_. Podían comer y beber con los mejores de ellos, pero también eran más reservadas que la mayoría de las mujeres de su edad. Rara vez se soltaban, aunque Kathryn tenía más tendencia a hacerlo que Regina.

"Ya es hora" continuó Kathryn. "Es hora de que te sueltes. Es hora de que sigas adelante. Es hora de que saques tu culo sexy por ahí y lo compartas con el mundo."

Regina arqueó una ceja hacia su mejor amiga. "¿En serio?" dijo con ironía**.**

Kathryn rió entre dientes mientras decía, "Está bien, tal vez no con el _mundo_. Eso le daría un nuevo significado a la frase 'durmiendo por ahí', eh?

"No estoy durmiendo con nadie" dijo Regina intencionadamente. Ella no tenía deseos de incursionar en el mundo de las citas, ni hablar de saltar a la cama de una serie de desconocidos, ligues de una noche que sólo podrían ofrecer una satisfacción momentánea y con el riesgo de graves consecuencias.

Uno siempre se arriesga con el sexo, y no es que el riesgo no siempre valga la pena, pero Regina sabía muy bien que algunas consecuencias podrían cambiar su vida entera.

"¡EXACTAMENTE! Ese es el problema" soltó Kathryn.

"No querida, el _problema_ eres tú persiguiéndome con esta ridícula idea tuya para armarme una serie de citas de las que no tengo absolutamente ningún interés.

"¿Cómo sabes que no tienes ningún interés en ellas?" preguntó Kathryn. "No has conocido a ninguno de ellos aun. Demonios, ni siquiera yo he conocido a ninguno de ellos todavía." Señaló a su amiga con el dedo como si acabase de decir el más brillante argumento a favor de su caso. Regina simplemente la miró fijamente, sin pestañear y completamente imperturbable.

"Mira, Regina, esto no tiene por qué ser un sufrimiento" explicó Kathryn. "No es como si fuera a ponerte un estricto horario de citas o intentar casarte con primer muchacho o chica guap—"

"¿Chica?" cuestionó Regina, interrumpiendo a Kathryn y alzando una ceja a su amiga.

"Bueno, está esa vez en Cancún" dijo Kathryn con una sonrisa. "Las primeras y únicas vacaciones de primavera que te convencí de llevarte conmigo durante la universidad." Dejó escapar un suspiro de felicidad. "Esas fueron las mejores vacaciones de primavera de mi vida."

Las mejillas de Regina se ruborizaron en un rosa brillante mientras agachaba la cabeza. "Nunca debí dejar que me convenzas de ese viaje. Era un completo circo. Ah, y en mi defensa, estaba muy ebria. Estoy segura de que recuerdas los nueve tragos de tequila que tomé. _Nueve_."

"Oh sí, lo recuerdo," dijo Kathryn con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Recuerdo que tomaste todos esos nueve shots en nueve partes diferentes del cuerpo de aquella chica."

El tinte rosado de las mejillas de Regina se intensificó en un brillante tono cereza. Se aclaró la garganta toscamente mientras miraba alrededor de la cafetería antes de silbar, "Aun así, fue sólo una vez."

"Nop", discrepó Kathryn. "¿Qué hay con esa chica de segundo año? ¿Cuál era su nombre? La que de alguna manera te convenció de comprometerte con el ADPi."

Regina bajó su voz hasta un susurro cuando murmuró, "Audrey".

"Sí, Audrey!" Kathryn exclamó con entusiasmo. "Esa misma. Estaba realmente chiflada"

"Ella era... excéntrica", dijo Regina, aclarándose otra vez la garganta innecesariamente.

"Regina, te acechó durante un mes después de salir de la hermandad de mujeres. Debiste haber conseguido una orden de restricción." Kathryn rió mientras parecía recordar algo, y luego toda la cara de Regina se tiñó casi de morado cuando la rubia expresó su recuerdo. "Oh Dios mío, ¿Recuerdas cuando te envió ese oso de peluche? Que cuando presionabas su oído, se reproducía una grabación de ella cantando "Wind Beneath My Wings" y llorando?"

"Esa fue una experiencia bastante desafortunada", murmuró Regina.

Kathryn se echó a reír de nuevo. "Fue graciosísimo."

"¿Por qué soy tu amiga?" preguntó Regina mientras resoplaba el resto de su agua con gas.

"Porque soy increíble", dijo Kathryn simplemente encogiéndose de hombros. "De todos modos, mi único punto era que podría conseguirte citas con hombres y mujeres, si estás interesada. Es obvio que eres un poco gay, Regina. Te juro que te conseguiré sólo lo mejor de lo mejor. Podría presentarte a tu Sr. o Sra. Ideal! O por lo menos podría conseguirte un buen polvo."

"Está bien, esta conversación ha terminado", dijo Regina con un cloqueo de su lengua mientras se levantaba rápidamente de su asiento y tomaba su bolso.

"¡Oh, vamos!" Kathryn rió cuando Regina rodeó la mesa y se inclinó a besar su mejilla.

Su camarero volvió con la cuenta en ese momento y Regina simplemente sonrió mientras señalaba a Kathryn y decía: "El almuerzo va por su cuenta." Luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

"¡Piensa en ello!" gritó Kathryn mientras la puerta tintineó con la salida de Regina. La rubia se quedó allí para cubrir la factura, sacudiendo la cabeza y riendo.

* * *

Regina usó su llave para destrabar la cerradura y abrir la puerta de la enorme casa de sus padres. Sus tacones hicieron clic sobre el suelo de mármol del vestíbulo y retumbaban en las paredes mientras hacía su camino rápidamente por el sitio. Estaba ansiosa por ver—

"¡MAMÁ!"

Una miniatura bola de energía, que aparentemente había salido de la nada, se estrelló contra su costado. Regina tropezó, pero se contuvo antes de que pudiera caer. Se echó a reír cuando se dio vuelta y se abalanzó a su hijo. "Mi pequeño", dijo mientras le daba vueltas y plantaba una docena de pequeños besos por todo su rostro.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaa", se quejó mientras lo ponía de nuevo en pie. Él se reía mientras se quejaba y limpiaba su cara, que ahora estaba cubierta de manchas de color rojo brillante. "¡Has puesto tapiz labial en mí!"

"Y se ve fabuloso en ti." le dijo Regina con una sonrisa. Alargó su mano y revolvió su pelo marrón oscuro para que luego otra risa ahogada llegara a sus oídos. Se volteó a ver a su madre de pie en la puerta de la cocina, mirándolos con cariño.

El largo cabello castaño de la mujer colgaba en una trenza sobre su hombro, y sus ojos chocolate eran cálidos y amables mientras sonreía a su nieto. Las pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos mostraron años de la alegría y de stress, y pequeños pedacitos de gris pintaban algunos lugares cerca de la línea del cabello.

A menudo, Regina observaba a su madre y esperaba llegar a esa edad con esa gracia.

"Parece que mamá te dio un cambio de imagen, Henry" bromeó Cora con dulzura. "Ven y déjame ver"

Henry solo sonrió mientras corría de nuevo hacia su abuela. La mujer se agachó para poder quedar al nivel de sus ojos, y se echó a reír cuando le preguntó: "¿Realmente me veo fabluoso, abu?"

"Oh, absolutamente," le dijo con un guiño mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Regina se echó a reír mientras se acercaba a tomar a su hijo en brazos. Lo apretó contra su costado y suspiró al sentir su pequeña mano enredada en el pelo de la base de su cuello. Siempre jugaba con su pelo mientras ella lo sostenía. Era algo que tranquilizaba a ambos.

Se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en la mejilla de su madre mientras Cora se ponía de pie otra vez. "Hola mamá", dijo. "¿Cómo se ha portado?"

"Oh, él ha estado muy bien, querida", dijo Cora con una sonrisa. "Tú sabes que siempre es un ángel perfecto." Luego le hizo una seña encorvando su dedo para que la siguiese a la cocina. "Estaba haciendo un poco de té. ¿Te apetece una taza?"

"Sí, por favor." Regina se dejó caer en un taburete en la barra de la cocina y sentó a Henry en su regazo. Continuó jugando con su cabello mientras ella y su madre conversaban.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día, querida?" Preguntó Cora. "¿Todo va bien en la oficina?"

"Honestamente, las cosas no podrían ser mejores en la oficina", Regina le dijo mientras rebotaba suavemente a su hijo en su rodilla y le palmeaba su muslo regordete. "Kathryn, sin embargo, es otra historia."

"¿Ah, sí?" Cora sacó la tetera de la estufa cuando comenzó a silbar y comenzó a verter el agua caliente en dos tazas. "¿Lo de las citas?"

"Sí. Ella no va a dar—"

"Mamá, yo dibujó un dinosaurio hoy", intervino Henry de pronto mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de su madre.

Regina dio unas palmaditas en la pierna mientras ella lo corrigió. "Dibujé, Henry. No 'dibujó'. Tú _dibujaste_ un dinosaurio hoy, y apuesto a que es el mejor dibujo dinosaurio de todos. No puedo esperar para verlo pero, ¿Qué te ha dicho mamá sobre interrumpir a otras personas cuando están hablando?"

"Uh... no hacerlo", dijo Henry con una expresión culpable mientras se mordía el labio.

Regina sonrió mientras decía: "Eso es correcto. Eres un chico muy inteligente."

Él sonrió y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Regina y ella se volteó hacia su madre para retomar donde lo había dejado. "No va a renunciar a esta ridícula idea de que estoy en extrema necesidad de una vida amorosa."

"Oh, no sé si ella está precisamente enfocada en proporcionarte una _vida amorosa_ ", dijo Cora con una carcajada.

"Madre" siseó Regina, escandalizada.

Cora continuó riendo hasta que dijo "¿Henry, querido?"

Cuando su pequeño rostro se asomó por debajo del pelo chocolate de su madre, Cora le sonrió y dijo: "Orejeras".

Henry bufó mientras acercaba sus manos y las llevaba alrededor de sus oídos.

Tan pronto como sus manos se presionaron a sus oídos, Cora miró a su hija y le dijo: "Tal vez Kathryn tiene razón, Regina. Necesitas salir más, y no sólo a la oficina. Te haría bien conocer gente nueva, y la verdad sea dicha, tu vida sexual está ausente. Desahógate, querida. Diviértete."

"Tú, de toda la gente, me estás diciendo que me divierta?" Regina con cara de póquer. "Salir y tener sexo con alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco sólo para 'desahogarme'?"

"Bueno, sé responsable sobre ello querida, pero sí", le dijo Cora. "Sé que tu padre y yo te mantuvimos a raya estricta en tu juventud, pero eres adulta ahora. Suéltate por una vez, Regina. Sólo vives tus veinte una vez, querida. No puedes conseguir que esos años vuelvan.

Regina suspiró mientras tomaba la taza de té a su madre le entregó. "Gracias", murmuró mientras soplaba en el líquido caliente.

"Por lo menos piensa en ello, Regina," dijo Cora mientras soplaba su propio té. "Es hora de seguir adelante con el pasado."

Regina se acercó y tiró del brazo de Henry para hacerle saber que podía quietar las manos de sus oídos. Luego apoyó la cabeza en la parte superior de la de su hijo y cerró los ojos. Tal vez su madre tenía razón. Tal vez Kathryn tenía razón.

Tal vez ya es hora.

"Voy a pensar en ello", dijo en voz baja y, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, sabía que su madre estaba sonriendo.

* * *

Más tarde, esa noche, luego de que Regina ponga a Henry en la cama, se desplomó en su lujoso sillón de cuero y cogió el control remoto. Suspiró mientras pasaba de canal en su enorme televisión de pantalla plana. Regina pasó por todos dos veces antes de rendirse y apagar el maldito aparato otra vez.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre el brazo del sofá y cerró los ojos, los acontecimientos del día eran un espiral en su mente. Pensó en lo que su madre y Kathryn le habían dicho, y entonces pensó en Henry. Era tan joven.

Pero entonces, ella también lo era. Con solo 27 años ya una mujer de negocios muy exitosa, madre de un enérgico niño de tres años de edad e increíblemente rica.

Y si estaba siendo profundamente honesta consigo misma... solitaria.

Estaba tan sola que podía sentirlo en sus huesos.

Una sola lágrima se deslizó fuera de su ojo y encima del puente de su nariz, y antes de que Regina se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, su teléfono celular estaba siendo presionado a un lado de su cabeza y un timbre resonaba en su oído.

_"Re—"_

"Está bien", comenzó Regina incluso antes de que Kathryn pudiera decir una palabra. "Lo haré. Dejaré que me organices una cita."

Kathryn chilló de emoción y Regina rodó sus ojos mientras se limpiaba las mejillas, agradecida de que su amiga no pudiera verla. _"¿Ves?"_, dijo la rubia. _"Sabía que había algo de sentido todavía flotando en esa cabeza tuya. ¿Por qué el cambio?"_

"Es una locura una respuesta justa?" preguntó Regina mientras se reía de sí misma. Se sentía patética, llorando en el sofá mientras estaba de acuerdo en someterse a una serie de citas a ciegas, y sólo podía imaginar qué lamentable en realidad se veía en ese momento.

_"No, pero lo dejaré pasar por ahora"_, dijo Kathryn felizmente. _"No puedo esperar para empezar. Ya tengo al menos dos personas en mente."_

"Tengo una condición," intervino Regina seriamente.

_"Por supuesto que tienes una, ¿Qué es?_

"Una niñera"

_"¿Quieres que te consiga una cita con una niñera?" _Preguntó Kathryn, confundida._ "¿En serio? Estaba pensando en alguien con más status."_

"No me importa el status, Kat," suspiró Regina. "Tú lo sabes, pero no, yo quería decir que mi condición es que tienes que encontrar una niñera adecuada para Henry. Mi madre ya se lo queda durante los días que trabajo. No quiero poner ninguna carga adicional sobre ella. Ah, y también, no más de dos citas a la semana como máximo. Sabes que trato de pasar tanto tiempo con Henry como sea posible, y me niego a renunciar a mucho de mi tiempo con él."

_"Sí, sí, eres la mejor mamá del mundo", _Kathryn rodando los ojos._ "Te voy a comprar un trofeo más tarde."_

Regina se rió y dijo: "Esos son los términos. ¿Tenemos un trato?"

_"Oh, definitivamente tenemos un trato. Te encuentro una niñera, y luego trabajaremos en conseguirte un esposo"._

_"No vayamos por la borda."_

_"Solo decía", _Kathryn se echó a reír._ "Supongo que querrás reunirte con la futura niñera"_

"Por supuesto", le dijo Regina. "Sólo hazme saber cuando tengas a alguien para el puesto y fijaré una reunión."

_"Trato."_

"Oh, y Kathryn?"

_"¿Si?"_

Regina suspiró quitándose un mechón de pelo de la cara. "Gracias."

Casi podía oír la sonrisa de Kathryn través del teléfono cuando la rubia dijo cariñosamente: _"Lo tienes, nena."_

* * *

Regina se apresuró hacia la acera y levantó una mano para llamar a un taxi. Ya estaba diez minutos atrasada para el almuerzo con su potencial de niñera. No sabía absolutamente nada acerca de la joven que Kathryn había seleccionado, excepto que era una estudiante del último año en la Universidad de Nueva York, gracias a la llamada telefónica de última hora de su amiga un par de horas antes del almuerzo de Regina.

Kathryn ni siquiera le había dado su nombre o qué apariencia tenía, así que Regina sólo podía esperar que el café que había elegido no estuviese terriblemente lleno. No quería tener que pasar la mitad de la hora del almuerzo en busca de la chica, y por otra parte, era muy posible que no hubiera nadie esperando por ella. Después de todo, Regina estaba casi veinte minutos tarde cuando llegó allí.

Cuando el taxi se detuvo junto a la acera por la cafetería, Regina entregó al conductor unos cuantos billetes en el interior antes de salir corriendo. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que la cafetería estaba casi vacía, sólo había unas pocas personas comiendo, así que dejó sus ojos pasar de mesa ocupada en mesa ocupada. Cuando una joven mujer de largo cabello rubio recogido en una cola de caballo le sonrió con torpeza y la saludó con la mano, Regina dejó escapar otro suspiro y cruzó el lugar para reunirse con ella.

La rubia se levantó de su asiento y Regina observó una chaqueta de cuero rojo, camisa blanca, y jeans ceñidos con ojos entrecerrados. La chica estaba definitivamente en buena forma. Eso era evidente, y Regina esperó que eso significase que iba a ser capaz de seguirle el paso a Henry. El muchacho era un manojo de energía durante el día, sí, pero también podía ser una terrible pesadilla por las noches. Siempre fue difícil llevarlo a la cama.

"Hey, tú eres Regina, ¿verdad?" Preguntó la rubia mientras extendía una mano, y Regina sentía cómo los ojos esmeraldas examinaban la longitud de su cuerpo rápidamente antes de volverse y mirar el suyo.

Las mujeres eran extrañas en ese sentido, siempre escaneándose unas a otras, dimensionamiento a la otra, y a menudo comparándose a sí mismas con las demás. Rara vez se podía evitar.

Regina le dedicó una sonrisa y asintió mientras tomaba la mano extendida, estrechándola con firmeza. "Soy yo. ¿Cómo has adivinado?"

"Tu amiga dijo que eras una gran magnate de negocios o algo así", respondió la rubia mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en su asiento. "Eres la única persona que ha venido por aquí en los últimos quince minutos usando algo remotamente caro y mirando todo como 'mierda-retrasé-mi-reunión'"

Regina arqueó una ceja ante el franco discurso de la joven, pero apenas pudo evitar escapar una risa mientras se sentaba en el asiento frente a ella. "Sí, me disculpo por eso", dijo con sinceridad. "Ha sido un día terriblemente ocupado."

"Tranquila."

"Lo siento", dijo Regina de nuevo. Sus mejillas empezaban a tomar un tono rosa claro. "Me di cuenta que ni siquiera sé tu nombre."

"Emma", dijo la rubia con una sonrisa. "Emma Swan."


	2. La niñera

**ATENCIÓN: esto es una traducción. La historia le pertenece pura y exclusivamente a la autora Chrmdpoet.**

* * *

**NOTA:** ¡Hola! Aquí vamos con un nuevo capítulo. **Algo importante**: cada vez que se encuentren un asterisco a lo largo de la lectura, diríjanse al final del capítulo y allí encontrarán una aclaración.

Gracias por los mensajes, reviews, follows y favs, que dan ganas de hacer esto!

* * *

**Capítulo**** 2: La niñera**

_"Lo siento", dijo Regina de nuevo. Sus mejillas empezaban a tomar un tono rosa claro. "Me di cuenta que ni siquiera sé tu nombre."_

_"Emma", dijo la rubia con una sonrisa. "Emma Swan."_

* * *

"Emma", repitió Regina el nombre suavemente en su lengua. "Encantada de conocerte, Emma."

"Wow," Emma soltó una carcajada. "Nunca nadie dijo que era 'encantador' conocerme. Bonito, sí. Bueno, sin duda. ¿Pero _encantador_? Esa es una nueva. Déjame adivinar, ¿Fuiste a una escuela sofisticada como Harvard o Yale?"

Emma no podía dejar de sonreír mientras observaba la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Regina. Sacó un par de gruesas gafas de marco negro de su mochila y las deslizó en su rostro mientras traía el menú hacia ella. _Esto va a ser una travesía_, pensó mientras miraba a la mujer, quien todavía la estaba observando.

Regina estaba un poco sorprendida por Emma Swan. No sabía muy bien cómo comprenderla. En el primer minuto de su tiempo juntas, Regina dedujo que la rubia era contundente, un poco vulgar, y una mujer definitivamente directa. Regina no estaba segura de sí le gustaba o no, y no porque le importara demasiado, sino porque no estaba segura de cómo interactuar correctamente con una persona así.

Siempre se había sentido un poco fuera de lugar con gente como Emma Swan, porque Regina había sido educada para hablar y actuar de una manera particular. Siempre había sido muy difícil para ella desprenderse de que la educación y relajarse, incluso con Kathryn, quien era su amiga más cercana.

Casi siempre hablaba con oraciones completas y correctas, se dirigía a todos y cada persona que encontraba con el debido respeto, y ejercía modales apropiados. Incluso casi nunca dejaba sus hombros caídos.

Esta joven, sin embargo—bueno, parecía ser todo lo contrario.

"Sí, de hecho," finalmente Regina respondió. "Obtuve mi MBA de la Escuela de Negocios de Harvard."

"Lo sabía", dijo Emma, todavía riendo internamente. Sin duda esta mujer no era la primera persona de clase alta para la que había trabajado (o esperaba poder trabajar). Había tenido varias ofertas de empleo de catering en eventos de alta categoría al azar a lo largo de sus primeros años en la universidad, y había cuidado un montón de piches niños, de familias ricas y pobres por igual. Así que estaba acostumbrada a la demora de cinco minutos que la gente rica a veces requería con el fin de aclimatarse a lo que Emma se refería como conversación-de-gente-normal. Pero todos ellos raramente la tomaban o simplemente se burlaban de ella y decidían no contratarla.

Lo que sea.

"Así que, ¿qué es bueno para comer aquí, Regina?" Preguntó Emma. "¿Eso está bien?"

"¿Disculpa?" Preguntó Regina, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿_Qué_ es lo que está bien?"

"Que te llame Regina," Emma respondió con una sonrisa. "Puedo llamarte Sra. Mills en su lugar si lo prefieres, o lo que sea."

"En realidad, es Srta. Mills," Regina la corrigió. "No estoy casada, pero la formalidad es innecesaria. Eres bienvenida de llamarme Regina."

"¡Grandioso!" Emma exclamó antes de volver sus ojos hacia el menú. "Así que, ¿qué es bueno para comer aquí, Regina?"

Regina no pudo evitar la sonrisa que comenzó a formarse en su rostro. No podía explicarlo, porque con Emma se sentía totalmente fuera de su ambiente, pero por alguna razón, también sentía una extraña sensación de comodidad. La rubia parecía tener una confianza natural, tanto como cuando Regina se encontraba en su lugar, lo que la hacía sentirse más y más a gusto con Emma conforme a como pasaban los minutos.

"Bueno, supongo que casi siempre pido una ensalada Cobb o un plato con algún tipo de pollo a la parrilla," contestó Regina con cierta timidez.

"Está bien", dijo Emma con un encogimiento de hombros. "Vayamos con eso, entonces." Ella levantó la mano y saludó al camarero más cercano.

Cuando el joven llegó a su mesa, sacó una libreta, un bolígrafo de su delantal y cortésmente preguntó: "¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes, damas?"

"Um, sí," dijo Emma mientras se mordía el labio. Señaló a Regina cuando le dijo al camarero: "Ella está lista para ordenar, y yo voy a querer lo que sea que ella pida, y un agua con tres limones."

El camarero rió levemente cuando se volvió hacia Regina quien estaba observando a Emma como si fuera algún tipo de fenómeno natural. Regina simplemente estaba tan acostumbrada a tomar el mando de la mayoría de las situaciones sociales en las que se encontraba, y teniendo en cuenta que tenía la intención de entrevistar a esta joven como un empleado potencial, había asumido que esta situación no sería diferente.

Chico, se había equivocado. Emma Swan simplemente se había deslizado y tomado las riendas como si tuviera derecho a hacerlo, como si ella misma hubiera criado y educado ese caballo. Y por extraño que parezca, Regina se había limitado a dejar que lo haga—sin protestar ni discutir.

"Está bien", dijo Regina, sacudiéndose de sus pensamientos "Entonces voy a querer un agua con gas y la ensalada de Cobb, y supongo que la señora Swan, tendrá lo mismo."

"Muy bien", dijo el camarero. "Lo tendré nada más sacarlo, señoras."

"Gracias," Regina le dijo al mismo tiempo que Emma dijo: "Gracias, hombre."

Tan pronto como el hombre se alejó, Emma arrugó la nariz hacia arriba y le dijo a Regina: "¿Podemos ahorrarnos todo el asunto de 'señorita Swan'? Nunca más, preferentemente."

Regina no sabía si debía reír, pedir disculpas o se sentirse avergonzada, pero antes de que pudiera sentir o decir nada, Emma intervino de nuevo. "No es gran cosa, ni nada. Es sólo que algunos de mis profesores me llaman señorita Swan y me crispa los nervios. Sé que se supone que debe ser respetuoso o lo que sea, pero simplemente me hace sentir vieja. Y soy demasiado joven para sentirme vieja, ¿sabes?"

Y luego Emma sonrió y guiñó un ojo a Regina.

Regina se aclaró la garganta, cruzó y descruzó las piernas, lo que solía hacer cuando se sentía incómoda, aunque se relajó rápidamente, y apoyó las manos suavemente sobre su regazo. Formó una sonrisa con sus labios flexibles mientras asentía a la rubia. "Sí, ciertamente, puedo entender eso."

"Pensaba," dijo Emma con un encogimiento de hombros. "No es posible que tengas más de veinticinco años, y apuesto a consigues toda esa mierda de 'Señora o Señorita' todo el tiempo, ¿verdad?"

Las mejillas de Regina se sonrojaron hermosamente y sonrió cuando corrigió a la otra mujer. "En realidad tengo veintisiete años, pero has ganado algunos puntos a tu favor por hacerme sentir por lo menos dos años más joven."

Emma se rió ante aquello. "Bien por mí", dijo alegremente mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua extra alimonada que el camarero le había entregado.

Regina se rió levemente también antes de decir: "Pero sí, en el trabajo a menudo sólo se dirigen a mi como Sra. Mills."

"Claro." Emma asintió mientras se quitaba las gafas y las metía de nuevo en su bolso, habiendo olvidado por un momento que las llevaba. Sólo le eran necesarias para leer, conducir y a veces para ver la televisión, pero casi nunca se las ponía en otro momento, no porque tuviese un problema con sus lentes, sino porque era algo torpe. Ya había roto un par antes y tuvo que ahorrar hasta pagar los que tenía ahora. Por lo que no tenía ninguna prisa en romperlos.

Regina observó esto con interés. Notó que Emma parecía bastante más joven con sus gafas que sin ellas, pero que era una joven llamativa de cualquier manera.

"Entonces, eres algo así como una mujer de negocios muy exitosa, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Emma, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Regina otra vez. "Debes ser bastante impresionante en lo que haces considerando que eres tan joven."

"Me gustaría decir que sí, tengo bastante éxito en lo que hago," contestó Regina con una sonrisa. "Sin embargo, Emma, creo que estamos aquí para que yo pueda entrevistarte a _ti_, no al revés."

"Correcto," dijo Emma inclinando la cabeza. "Totalmente. Dispara."

El camarero volvió con las ensaladas Cobb, y las dos mujeres comenzaron a comer mientras Regina empezó con una lista de preguntas que había pensado en su camino a la cafetería. Nunca antes había puesto a su hijo al cuidado de una niñera, con excepción de su madre, por lo que sin duda todo aquello era un poco desalentador. Sin embargo, estaba más que dispuesto a dar el paso si encontraba a la candidata adecuada.

Regina sólo podía esperar que Emma Swan encajara adecuadamente una vez que hayan terminado. La idea de tener que reorganizar varios días con el fin de tratar de acomodar diferentes entrevistas con otras candidatas no le entusiasmaba en absoluto.

"¿Por qué no comienzas contándome un poco sobre ti," dijo Regina para luego picar de su ensalada. "Kathryn mencionó que eras una estudiante del último año en la Universidad de Nueva York. Supongo que eso te hace de alrededor de unos veintiuno o veintidós años, a menos que seas una estudiante acelerada."

"No, ninguna aceleración aquí", le dijo Emma con una risa. "Tengo veintidós años, y sí, soy estudiante de último año en la NYU. Me especializo en trabajo social con un estudio secundario en literatura."

"El trabajo social y literatura," Regina intervino intrigado. "Es una combinación interesante. ¿Por qué el interés en ellas?"

"Bueno, la primera es un poco complicado", admitió Emma. No le gustaba entrar en detalles sobre este tema en particular. "Digamos que hay un montón de cosas en el sistema se pasan por alto o no logran meterse en ello lo suficiente, y quiero ayudar a corregir eso, o por lo menos me gustaría dar avances en la corrección de esto."

El estómago de Regina se anudó un poco al escuchar la manera seria y casi personal en la que Emma hablaba acerca del sistema. La hizo sentir incómoda, pero más que nada, la hizo sentir curiosa. Aun así, fijó una sonrisa mientras Emma continuó diciendo, "Y la literatura es simple. Simplemente me gusta leer."

"Ya veo", dijo Regina suavemente. "Disfruto de leer también. Tengo una colección bastante grande en casa, por lo que tal vez, si te contrato, podrías encontrar un libro o dos para entretenerte mientras Henry toma una siesta o una vez que se ha ido a la cama."

"¿Henry?" Emma repitió con una sonrisa. "¿El nombre de tu hijo es Henry? ¿Es el único que tienes? ¿Qué edad tiene?"

Regina sonrió alegremente, incapaz de reprimir la sonrisa. Henry era la luz de su vida, e incluso el pensamiento más simple o mención de él traía una sonrisa a su cara. "Sí, su nombre es Henry, luego de mi padre. Tiene tres, y sí, él es el único hijo que tengo."

"Tres", dijo Emma, su sonrisa sólo crecía. "Es una estupenda edad. Apuesto a que es adorable."

"El más", Regina le dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza. "También es bastante problemático".

"La mayoría de los niños pequeños lo son. Estoy segura de que puedo manejarlo."

Regina entrecerró los ojos poco mientras observaba a la mujer más joven. "¿Así que te gustan los niños?" preguntó. "Lo que quiero decir es, ¿realmente disfrutas del cuidado de los hijos o estás simplemente en esto por el dinero? o se trata de su primer trabajo de niñera?"

"Esta no es mi primer, pero sería mi único ahora mismo", dijo Emma. "La última familia donde estaba trabajando se ha mudado de país por un nuevo trabajo. Así que Henry sería mi único si me contratas. Y para responder a tu pregunta, sí, me gustan los niños. Me encantan los niños, en realidad."

"¿Ah, sí?" Preguntó Regina. "¿Tienes hermanos?"

Emma se rió ante aquello. Era una risa fría, casi triste, y Regina simplemente la miró perpleja. "Lo siento", dijo finalmente Emma. "En realidad no es divertido en absoluto, pero sí. Tuve hermanos. Si contara a todos ellos, entonces tenía veintinueve hermanos a los dieciséis años."

Los ojos de Regina casi salen desorbitados de su cráneo en un principio, pero luego entendió la declaración por completo, y esa incómoda sensación dando sacudidas en su estómago regresó. "Eres un niño de acogida", susurró en voz tan baja que las palabras eran casi inaudibles, pero Emma las cogió.

Emma se rascó la parte de atrás de su cuello, se encogió de hombros, incómoda y dijo: "Así es. Soy un huérfano. De gran cantidad de hogares. Salí del sistema cuando tenía dieciséis años, sin embargo. De todos modos, realmente no me gusta hablar de ello, por lo que si podríamos pasar al siguiente tema, sería genial."

"Sí, por supuesto", dijo Regina rápidamente. "Te pido disculpas. No quise entrometerme."

"No lo hiciste", le dijo Emma. "Hiciste una pregunta perfectamente aceptable, y yo la contesté. Eso es todo."

La garganta de Regina sintió apretada mientras tragaba. "Muy bien", alcanzó a decir a pesar de lo espesa que sentía la lengua en su boca. Evitó los ojos de la rubia por un momento mientras intentaba sacudirse el rubor que sabía que había subido a sus mejillas. Se sentía muy mal por conducirlas a semejante conversación, no porque se compadeciera de Emma, sino porque era obvio que la rubia estaba bastante incómoda conversando sobre su crianza.

Regina miró su reloj sólo para ver que ya era tarde para regresar a la oficina, otra vez, ella era la jefa, así que no es como si fuera a ser reprendida. Aun así, le gustaba mantener un horario estricto tan a menudo como fuera posible.

"Lo siento mucho", dijo Regina, con la esperanza de que Emma no pensara que estaba huyendo de una conversación incómoda "pero probablemente ya debería estar en camino. Estoy tarde para regresar al trabajo."

"Oh, está bien." Emma asintió y trató de sonreír a la morena. "Sí, lo entiendo. Tengo mi siguiente clase en una hora de todos modos. Bueno, eh, fue un placer conocerte."

"Igualmente a ti, Emma" le dijo Regina honestamente antes de tomar sus cosas y dejar unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa. "Yo me ocuparé del almuerzo"

Emma le sonrió. "No tienes por qué hacerlo, pero gracias. Lo aprecio."

Regina asintió antes de voltearse para salir, pero se dio la vuelta otra vez cuando Emma la llamó por su nombre. La rubia se acercó hasta estar un poco más cerca de lo que se considera típicamente apropiado. Su mirada se encontró con la de Regina y casi en un susurro, dijo: "Mira, sé que no me conoces, y sé que probable deseas conseguir lo mejor para tu hijo. Lo entiendo, y no estoy pidiéndote que me tires un hueso sólo porque necesito el dinero. Te estoy pidiendo que me des una oportunidad, porque a diferencia de muchas de las personas que reciben estos puestos de trabajo de niñera, a mí realmente me importa. No soy una vagabunda que escapó del sistema y se convirtió en una adicta, ladrona o algo, ¿de acuerdo? Conseguí un trabajo. Me metí en la universidad. Soy un estudiante de honor. Estoy tratando de hacer algo con mi vida, y puedo no saber mucho acerca de la familia, pero me haré cargo de su hijo. Me aseguraré de que está a salvo y feliz cada vez que necesite que lo haga. Soy puntual y limpia. Y soy una buena opción para este trabajo."

Emma buscó en su bolsillo, y entonces sacó un pequeño trozo de papel con una serie de números garabateados a en ella. "Este es mi número", dijo. "Espero que me des una oportunidad, Regina."

Y luego ella se había ido. Le dio a Regina una última sonrisa antes de deslizarse por la puerta a las prisas de la ciudad.

Regina se quedó allí un momento largo, sosteniendo el pequeño trozo de papel en su mano y tratando de entender por qué tenía de repente escozor de lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

Más tarde, esa noche, Regina estaba conduciendo a casa desde la casa de sus padres con un Henry dormido en el coche-asiento detrás de ella. Él siempre se quedaba dormido en el auto, tanto si el viaje era de cinco o cincuenta minutos. Había algo en el zumbido de la carretera que siempre lo noqueaba.

Regina miraba la carretera bajo el cielo naranja mientras el sol se estaba poniendo, y dejó sus pensamientos vagar. Pensó en el agitado día que había tenido en el trabajo, pero sobre todo pensó en la mujer que había conocido en la hora del almuerzo. Emma Swan.

Algo sobre la rubia se había pegado con ella, incluso después de haber vuelto al trabajo y hasta ahora. No pudo evitarlo, pero al contemplar a la joven, Regina hizo una decisión instantánea.

Tamborileó los dedos sobre el volante con impaciencia los diez minutos restantes que tardó en llegar a su casa, y en cuanto llevó el coche al garaje y lo estacionó, Regina cogió su bolso. Revolvió hasta encontrar el pequeño trozo de papel que había recibido ese mismo día y marcó el número en su celular.

Sonó una sola vez antes de la voz de Emma Swan llegara a través de la línea.

_"¿Quién es?"_ -preguntó sin ninguna forma de saludo, y Regina no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. _Tan directa_, pensó.

"Hola Emma. Soy Regina Mills," respondió, y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Emma saltó derecho a ello. Regina estaba sorprendida de haber estado esperando algo más, incluso después de sólo un encuentro con la rubia.

_"Regina, oh Dios mío, ¿me estás contratando?"_ disparó Emma al instante.

Regina se echó a reír mientras decía: "Bueno, tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos hacer una prueba, conmigo alrededor, por supuesto. Quiero estar segura de que Henry se sienta cómodo contigo antes de tomar una decisión final. Si estás interesada, ¿cuándo puede ser que estés disponible para venir a conocer a Henry y quizás pasar un rato con él?"

_"Sí, definitivamente estoy interesada,"_ dijo Emma, sin poder dejar de sonreír. Realmente necesitaba el dinero por lo que esperaba este trabajo. Además, de verdad amaba a los niños, por lo que Niñera venció Catering. _"Y bueno, ya es oficialmente fin de semana. Acabo de salir de mi última clase, así que estoy disponible en estos momentos. Quiero decir... si tú estás bien con eso y todo."_

Emma se mordió el labio cuando la línea estuvo totalmente en silencio, y supo que había puesto a Regina en un compromiso. Estaba segura de que la morena era una clase de persona todo-con-un-horario-programado.

Regina lo era.

Regina se sentó allí, con la boca abierta mientras trataba de pensar una excusa para escoger un día y hora diferente. Odiaba cualquier cosa improvisada. Eso siempre la hacía sentir nerviosa.

Pero entonces, _espontaneo_ parecía ser una especie de definición de Emma Swan, por lo que si Regina iba a contratarla, era mejor acostumbrarse a ella. Echó un vistazo al pequeño reloj digital de arriba del estéreo. 05:45 parpadeó hacia ella. Tragó saliva y antes de comenzar a tartamudear dijo rápidamente, "Oh, bueno, está bien. Um, sí, supongo que en este momento estaría bien."

Recitó su dirección, y escuchó un rasguño pluma rápidamente sobre un papel antes de que la voz de Emma volviese a la línea. _"Genial. Sólo necesito unos quince o veinte minutos y luego estaré allí."_

"Muy bien", respondió Regina, sus palmas sudaban mientras pensaba en todo lo que tenía que hacer antes de la llegada de Emma. Quería poner todo en orden a pesar de que su casa estaba casi siempre impecable considerando que limpiaba cada hora o incluso cada media hora luego de que Henry esté allí. El desorden la volvía loca. Supuso que también debería disponer la cena considerando que Emma dijo que sólo acababa de salir de la clase por lo que probablemente todavía tenía que comer. Se preguntó qué podía cocinar en quince minutos.

_"¿Regina?"_

Regina volvió a prestar atención, con sus mejillas ruborizadas que nadie podía ver. "Sí, estoy aquí. Te veré pronto, Emma."

Luego, colgó antes de prácticamente saltar del coche en busca de Henry que se encontraba en el asiento trasero. Se frotó los ojos adormilado mientras lo llevaba a la casa, pero para cuando llegaron a la sala de estar, estaba completamente despierto de nuevo. Regina se rió entre dientes mientras él le sonreía con picardía y dijo: "Mamá, quieres hacer nuggets de dinosaurios."

"Oh, ¿quiero?" preguntó ella, sin dejar de reír cuando lo llevó a la cocina, sentándolo en el fregadero para ayudarlo a lavarse las manos, y luego lo puso en su asiento.

"Ajá", tarareó con un gesto demasiado dramático.

Regina abrió el congelador y miró dentro. "Supongo que estamos de suerte, porque sucede que tengo una caja entera de nuggets de dinosaurios." Sacó la caja de nuggets de pollo a la plancha cortadas en la forma de los dinosaurios y lo agitó en su hijo.

Él levantó los brazos mientras reía. "¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"No mucho, cariño", le dijo mientras se detenía para dejar un beso en la frente. "Ahora", murmuró para sí misma. "¿Que haré para mí... y para Emma?"

* * *

Cuando sonó el timbre, Henry ya había devorado los nuggets de dinosaurios, sus guisantes dulces y se había escapado para jugar. Regina todavía encontraba extraño lo mucho que su hijo realmente disfrutaba los guisantes. Era uno de los pocos niños que conocía los amaba, pero ella estaba lejos de quejarse de ello.

Regina acababa de terminar de colar la pasta que había preparado, así que la dejó a un lado para ir a abrir la puerta. Oyó el golpeteo de los pies de Henry corriendo desde la otra habitación y ella sabía que era demasiado curioso como para no acompañarla a la puerta. Se escondió detrás de su pierna mientras ella abría la puerta con una sonrisa.

Emm lucía exactamente igual a como la había visto ese día—larga cola de caballo rubia, cazadora roja y todo.

"Señorita—Lo siento," dijo Regina, corrigiéndose rápidamente. "Emma, hola. Me alegra que hayas podido venir."

"Hola," dijo Emma con onda. Sus ojos involuntariamente recorrieron el cuerpo de Regina, como aparentemente iba a hacer cada vez que viese a la mujer, y luego descubrió la pequeña mano que se aferraba a los pantalones de Regina. Ojos color caramelo se asomaban por la pierna de Regina, y Emma no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas.

Regina frunció el ceño ante la risa, pero luego se dio cuenta sobre qué Emma estaba riendo. Sonrió mientras sacudía su pierna y en voz baja dijo: "Deja de esconderte, cariño. Ven y saluda."

Henry sacó la cabeza un poco más, pero no mucho. "Hola", dijo tímidamente.

"Hola Henry." Emma sonrió y saludó con la mano, y él entrecerró los ojos en ella. Emma rompió en risas de nuevo, porque había visto a su madre hacer exactamente lo mismo ese mismo día en el almuerzo, y era casi sobrenatural de lo mucho que se parecía a ella cuando lo hacía.

"Adelante", dijo Regina rápidamente, al darse cuenta de que todavía estaban de pie en la puerta, y ella todavía no había terminado con la cena.

Emma la siguió hacia el interior de la casa, pero apenas lograron más de unos pocos pasos antes de que Henry tirara del pantalón de Regina, doblando un dedo hacia ella, haciendo un gesto para que se agachara. Cuando lo hizo, le tomó una mano alrededor de su boca y le susurró al oído, para deleite de Emma. Ella encontró aquello increíblemente adorable y ni siquiera lo había visto plenamente todavía. Parecía empeñado en ocultarse.

"Mamá, ¿quién es?" susurró una vez que Regina se encontraba a su nivel.

Regina no susurró al responderle. Hablaba en voz alta mientras decía: "Ella es Emma." Emma saludó con la mano de nuevo, pero él se limitó a seguir mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. "Es la niñera."

"¿Qué es una ninera?" preguntó, en voz alta esta vez, aunque se encogió detrás de Regina un poco más cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho.

Tanto Regina y Emma se rieron de su versión del título. "Ni-ñe-ra," corrigió Regina, pronunciando cómo sonaba la 'ñ'.

"Sí, chico," intervino Emma, "Me siento sobre bebés." *****

Los ojos de Henry se agrandaron cómicamente y también los de Regina, pero antes de que nadie pudiera tranquilizar al niño de que Emma sólo estaba bromeando, él de forma rápida y nerviosa murmuró: "Yo no soy un bebé. Soy un niño grande"

Emma sólo le guiñó el ojo y dijo: "Bueno, entonces, creo que tú y yo podríamos ser amigos."

Regina observó con atención mientras Henry parecía considerar las palabras de Emma, y cuando él dio un paso desde detrás de su pierna, no podía dejar de sonreír.

Emma sólo pudo encontrar al chico aún más adorable una vez que pudo verlo entero. Era bajito, incluso para su edad, pero era mucho más que lindo. Su cabello era de un color marrón oscuro, al igual que el de Regina, como también sus ojos marrones, aunque los de él eran un poco más ligeros que los de su madre. Los ojos de Regina eran como de un suave chocolate con leche, mientras que los de Henry eran más de un color caramelo. Sus mejillas eran un poco gorditas y sus labios gruesos como los de Regina. Sin embargo no tenían la misma barbilla, lo que hizo a Emma preguntarse sobre el padre, o incluso sobre sus abuelos.

Sin embargo, no preguntó nada. Simplemente sonrió al niño y esperó poder gustarle.

Henry miró a Emma de nuevo y preguntó en voz baja, como si estuviera probando el agua, "¿Te gustan los dinosaurios?"

"¿Estás bromeando?" Emma le preguntó de forma dramática. "¡Me encantan los dinosaurios!"

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó. La carita de Henry rompió en una amplia sonrisa y en cuestión de segundos, corrió derecho por delante de ellas y dentro de la habitación de al lado, gritó por encima del hombro, "¡Vamos!"

Emma se echó a reír mientras miraba a Regina y levantaba una ceja. "¿Puedo ir a jugar con él?"

El corazón de Regina revoloteó ante el puro entusiasmo que llenaba los ojos esmeralda de la mujer en ese momento. Era adorable, y Regina podía ver por qué ser niñera era una buena opción para Emma Swan. Sonrió a la rubia y asintió con la cabeza. "Adelante", le dijo. "Oh, y estoy haciendo pasta. Pensé que tendrías hambre."

"Increíble," Emma exclamó. "Sí, muero de hambre. Gracias. Es muy amable de tu parte."

"El placer es mío," Regina dijo simplemente, y luego vio como Emma salió corriendo detrás de su hijo y fuera de su vista. Sólo unos minutos más tarde, las risas de ambos hicieron eco en la cocina desde la sala de estar, y Regina sonreía mientras colocaba la salsa de la pasta a fuego lento.

"Tal vez esto podría funcionar, después de todo." se dijo a sí misma, ahora sólo podía tener la esperanza de que Kathryn mantenga su palabra y la ponga con al menos un par de buenas citas.

* * *

Aclaraciones del capítulo:

*****Originalmente, cuando Henry pregunta qué es una niñera, él dice "babysinner", entonces Regina lo corrige, remarcándole cómo suena la t y dice: "Babysit-ter". En inglés, "sit" significa sentarse, así que si tomáramos la palabra en el sentido literal, babysitter sería una persona que se sienta sobre bebés y por eso Emma bromea sobre ello.


	3. Una cuarta parte gay

**ATENCIÓN: **esto es una traducción. La historia le pertenece pura y exclusivamente a la autora Chrmdpoet.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Una cuarta parte gay**

Mientras Regina terminaba de preparar la cena, puso rápidamente dos lugares en la mesa del comedor y luego se dirigió hacia la sala de estar, donde todavía podía oír a Emma y Henry jugando juntos. Cuando llegó al arco abierto que conducía al gran salón, se detuvo y se apoyó contra el marco. Una pequeña sonrisa floreció en sus labios al ver a su hijo jugando felizmente con su potencial nueva niñera.

Se sentaron juntos en el suelo mientras jugaban con las figuritas de dinosaurios de Henry, y Regina tuvo que poner la mano sobre su boca para evitar reírse cuando se dio cuenta que su hijo iba sin prisa, pero sin pausa acercándose más y más a Emma. En cuestión de segundos, estaba sentado cadera a cadera con la rubia, y luego sorprendió completamente a Regina arrastrándose hacia el regazo de Emma y apoyando la espalda contra su pecho.

Regina se encariño más con Emma Swan en ese momento cuando la rubia parecía simplemente rodar con los cambios, dejando que Henry tome sus propias decisiones. Palmeó su pierna mientras se estiraba a su alrededor y preguntó en voz baja: "¿Qué hay de este?"

"Ese es mi trisartops," le dijo, y Regina se rompió en otra amplia sonrisa.

"Triceratops", le corrigió Emma con dulzura.

"Eso es lo que dije," Henry murmuró mientras lo sacaba de su mano. "Y el Rex se lo come."

"¿Ah, sí?"

"Sí, porque el Rex es un carnaval", dijo Henry con un gesto firme, "y eso significa que él come carne."

Emma se rió ante eso, y lo mismo hizo Regina, incapaz de reprimirla más tiempo. Emma giró la cabeza y sonrió cuando vio a Regina observándolos, apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

"Oye Regina, ¿sabías que el Rex es un carnaval?" Emma le preguntó con un guiño.

"Si, de hecho lo sabía," respondió Regina. "Sólo come carne."

"Se supone que debes decir gracias", intervino Henry de pronto estirando su pequeña mano hasta alcanzar a empujar la barbilla de Emma.

Emma le cogió la mano y la sostuvo mientras le preguntó: "¿Por qué?"

"Porque yo te enseñó algo", explicó el asunto con la mayor naturalidad.

"Enseñé", dijeron que tanto Regina y Emma, al mismo tiempo.

Henry resopló mientras trataba de rodar sus grandes ojos caramelo, pero sólo alcanzó a cruzarlos un poco. Emma rió mientras lo movía suavemente de su regazo y lo sentaba en medio de todos los dinosaurios. Parecía contento de seguir jugando él mismo, por lo que Emma se levantó del suelo y se acercó a Regina.

"Tiene problemas con los tiempos verbales," dijo Regina, riendo hasta que Emma llegó a su lado.

"Bueno, sólo tiene tres", dijo Emma encogiendo sus hombros. "Ya va a pillarlo. Tenía un hermano una vez, cuya habla realmente no se desarrolló hasta los cuatro años, y luego tuve una hermana que hablaba hasta por los codos cuando solo tenía dos años. Es diferente con cada chico. No hay ninguna regla sólida y rápida para ello, ¿sabes?"

Regina asintió mientras continuaba observando jugar a su hijo. "Normalmente es muy tímido con los extraños. Sin embargo parece haber tenido bastante afición contigo. Me sorprende."

"Auch," Emma bromeó. "¿Estás diciendo que no soy simpática?"

Regina simplemente sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza. Aún no sabía muy bien qué hacer con Emma Swan, y sin embargo, cuanto más estaba alrededor de la mujer, más cómoda se encontraba a pesar de sus claras diferencias. Y aunque aún tenía que decirlo en voz alta, Regina estaba segura de que Emma era perfecta para este trabajo.

Henry se había agarrado directamente a ella, e incluso se había arrastrado a su regazo. Eso, y Emma parecía una persona genuinamente buena, con una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros. Regina respetaba su determinación y su honestidad, aunque esta última había tomado por sorpresa a Regina varias veces.

Además, a veces uno simplemente tenía que dejar que el niño sea el juez, y Henry claramente la aprobaba.

Emma se apoyó en el lado opuesto del marco mientras también observaba a Henry, aunque también se permitió varias miradas rápidas a la mujer a su lado. Ya amaba al niño. Era adorable y obviamente habían hecho clic, por lo que solo podía esperar hacer clic con su madre también, por lo menos lo suficiente para que Regina pudiera encontrarla lo suficientemente adecuada para mantenerla alrededor.

"Él es bastante impresionante", dijo Emma después de unos minutos, y Regina se limitó a sonreír. "Al igual que su mamá."

Regina se echó a reír a carcajadas ante aquello. "La adulación no la llevará a ninguna parte, señorita Swan."

"Es Emma. Y, creo que te equivocas en eso", sostuvo Emma. "Creo que la adulación, al menos, me conseguirá algo de comida."

"Lo podrías haber conseguido de todos modos," Regina le dijo con una risa. "El comedor está a la vuelta de la esquina, a tu derecha. Ya he puesto la mesa para nosotras. Adelante. Voy a mover Henry a su sala de juegos, así podré verlo desde el comedor."

"Muy bien, gracias." Emma salió corriendo hacia el comedor, mientras que Regina entró en la sala de estar para recoger a su hijo.

* * *

Cuando cogió a Henry, Regina le preguntó tranquilamente: "Entonces, ¿qué te parece, pequeño? ¿Nos gusta Emma?"

Él le sonrió mientras enredó sus dedos en el pelo detrás de su cuello.

"¿Es eso un sí?"

Él asintió con la cabeza cuando pasaron al comedor, donde Emma acababa de terminar de llenar un tazón con ensalada y acumulaba un poco de pasta en un plato, y luego se dirigieron a la sala de juegos de al lado. "Es bonita", dijo en voz baja mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían en un rosa suave.

Regina se rió entre dientes mientras acariciaba su trasero y lo puso sobre sus pies. "Lo sé," susurró y luego dio unos golpecitos con el dedo en la punta de la nariz. "Mamá va a comer ahora. Pórtate bien."

"Está bien", trinó y luego corrió hacia su caja de juguetes. Tenía un pequeño cofre de juguetes en casi todas las habitaciones de la casa, y cada uno tenía un set de figuras de dinosaurios en el interior. Henry amaba los dinosaurios más que casi cualquier cosa. Regina todavía tenía que entender su obsesión.

Kathryn le había regalado una camiseta con un dinosaurio en él para su segundo cumpleaños, y desde entonces, los dinosaurios se habían convertido en el gran amor de Henry. Quería dinosaurios en todo: ropa, decoración de la habitación, juguetes, y cualquier otra cosa que Regina o Cora pudieron encontrar. Regina, por supuesto, hizo lo posible por no mimarlo terriblemente con juguetes y golosinas, pero era realmente inútil.

Cora había comprado todo lo que el chico quería, cuando quería, tanto si Regina lo aprobaba o no. Su eterna excusa era que las abuelas tenían una obligación innata de mimar a sus nietos.

* * *

Cuando Regina tomó su lugar en la mesa del comedor, junto a Emma, la rubia le sonrió y le preguntó: "Entonces, ¿crees que soy bonita?"

Regina negó con la cabeza cuando se echó a reír y le preguntó: "¿Alguna vez paras?"

"En raras ocasiones," Emma le dijo mientras asentía aceptando el vino que Regina le ofrecía. Luego se apresuró a añadir, "A menos que te moleste? Porque si te molesta, entonces puedo parar totalmente."

"No me molesta", dijo Regina mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino. "Simplemente estoy desacostumbrada a ello. Eso es todo."

"¿Desacostumbrada a qué?" Preguntó Emma. "¿A las personas que no hablan como libros de texto y dicen sus opiniones en la cara en lugar de detrás de la espalda? Estilos de vida de ricos y famosos y todo eso, ¿verdad?"

Regina levantó una ceja ante el atrevido comentario. "Vaya, vaya," dijo en voz baja. "¿Estoy sintiendo una pizca de resentimiento?"

"No, en absoluto", Emma le dijo mientras empujaba un bocado de la pasta en la boca. "Mierda, eso está bueno."

"Gracias."

"Gracias a _ti_", respondió Emma. "De todos modos, no, no es resentimiento. Sólo mi opinión, supongo. ¿Tú no estás de acuerdo?"

Regina se quedó mirando a la rubia por un largo momento antes de contestar. Sin embargo, finalmente contuvo el aliento y admitió: "Por desgracia, no."

"No es gran cosa, de verdad," dijo Emma con otro encogimiento de hombros. "Quiero decir, menos sobre la forma de hablar como libros de textos, la clase media y la clase baja no son mejores. El mundo entero está lleno de zorras, ¿sabes?"

Los ojos de Regina cortaron rápidamente hacia un lado para ver si Henry había escuchado esa palabra en particular, pero él estaba completamente inmerso en su propio mundo, haciendo chirriar fuerte y rugientes sonidos mientras jugaba con sus dinosaurios.

Emma siguió los ojos de Regina y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al instante al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. "Oh, lo siento," se disculpó. "No quise decirlo tan fuerte. Te juro que nunca voy a maldecir cerca del niño."

"Está muy bien", le dijo Regina. "No creo que haya oído, y de todos modos, me parece que más bien estoy de acuerdo contigo. No obstante, tengo curiosidad por saber..."

"¿Si te veo así?" terminó Emma por ella.

Regina evitó sus ojos, pero asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba un bocado de pasta y lo mordía con delicadeza. Oyó reír a Emma, pero evitó los ojos de la rubia, y no fue hasta que oyó decir: "Ni siquiera cerca", que Regina finalmente levantó la vista.

"Por lo menos, todavía no", agregó Emma. "Un montón de gente rica me alejó de trabajos sólo por la forma en que me visto o como hablo o lo que sea. Está en sus ojos, en la forma en que se burlan de mí. Siempre puedes ver cuáles piensan que son mejores que tú, ¿sabes? No siento eso en ti, incluso si secretamente piensas que eres mejor que yo. Tú definitivamente no lo demuestras."

"No lo hago." dijo Regina rápidamente

"¿No lo demuestras?" le preguntó Emma con una sonrisa.

"No me creo mejor que tú." aclaró Regina, y sus ojos se encontraron a través de la mesa.

Después de unos segundos, Emma sonrió suavemente y le dijo, "Está bien, entonces."

Regina hizo eco de su sonrisa. "Está bien."

* * *

Cuando terminaron de comer, Emma inmediatamente se puso de pie y tomó el plato de Regina. Apiló todos los platos y luego los llevó a la cocina con facilidad, colocándolos cerca de la pileta.

Regina empezó a darle las gracias, pero cuando se dio cuenta de Emma estaba enrollando sus mangas y girando la llave, dijo rápidamente: "Oh, Emma, no tienes que hacer eso."

"Lo sé," Emma respondió simplemente. "No hacía falta que me cocines la cena tampoco. Quiero hacerlo, sólo déjame, ¿de acuerdo?"

Regina suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza y sonreía a la rubia. "Muy bien. Te lo agradezco. Gracias."

"No hay de qué. Gracias por la cena."

Justo en ese momento, Henry llegó corriendo a la cocina, gritando que quería ayudar a Emma. Cuando trató de detener la patinada, sus calcetines resbalaron en el suelo de azulejos, y chocó contra el mueble bajo mesada, al lado de la pierna de Emma. Los platos que estaban apoyados en la mesada, cerca del borde temblaron en el momento en que el pequeño cuerpo de Henry se estrelló contra el mueble, y antes de que Emma pudiera detenerlo, la ensaladera en la parte superior de la pila se deslizó y comenzó a caer.

Regina dejó escapar un grito de miedo y justo cuando Emma se arrojó al suelo y cubrió el cuerpo de Henry con el suyo. La ensaladera hizo un ruido sordo en la parte superior de su cabeza con un golpe duro, bajó por su hombro, y luego al suelo donde se quebró de un lado por el impacto.

Regina estaba en el suelo junto a ellos en cuestión de segundos, justo cuando Emma estaba envolviendo a Henry en sus brazos y mirándolo. "¿Estás bien, hombrecito?" le preguntó. Él asintió con la cabeza como si no fuera gran cosa y luego se inclinó para recoger la ensaladera.

"Este tazón no está bien", dijo con una risita. "Mira, mamá, está rajado."

"Ya veo," Regina contestó con una risa, agradecido su hijo no había sido dañado. "Sin embargo, no lo toquemos ¿de acuerdo?" Regina tomó el tazón y lo colocó sobre la mesada, lejos de la orilla. Se volvió hacia él y le preguntó: "Henry, ¿por qué no vas a tu habitación y te cambias el pijama? ¿Crees que puedes hacer eso por ti mismo como un niño grande?"

"Pero quiero ayudar a lavar", se quejó.

"Puedes ayudar a Emma la próxima vez que venga a verte, ¿de acuerdo?"

Eso pareció ser suficiente para Henry. "¡Está bien!" exclamó con entusiasmo antes de despegar para su habitación.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de la vista, Regina volvió hacia Emma igual que la rubia le preguntó: "Entonces, va a haber una próxima vez, eh? Eso significa que tengo el trabajo?"

"¿Estás bromeando?" Preguntó Regina, y la sonrisa de Emma cayó de sus labios.

"Oh, bueno, yo—" empezó Emma, pero Regina rápidamente la interrumpió.

"Emma, te acabas de lanzar en frente de una ensaladera voladora para proteger a mi hijo. Por supuesto que tienes el trabajo."

Emma se partió de risa ante aquello. "Suena mucho más jodido cuando lo dices de esa manera."

Regina comenzó a acercase a ella mientras preguntaba: "¿Cómo está tu cabeza?"

"No te preocupes", le dijo Emma, agarrando la mano de Regina y sacudiendo la cabeza para hacerle saber que estaba bien. "Está tan dura como siempre."

Regina se rió. Inconscientemente apretó la mano de Emma antes de dar un paso para alcanzar el jabón de lavar platos, "Vamos, heroína. Acabemos con estos platos."

* * *

Henry le dio un firme choca-los-cinco a Emma cuando acompañó a Regina a darle las buenas noches. "Entonces, nos vemos pronto, ¿de acuerdo?"

Él le sonrió mientras asentía y se metía en su cama. "¿Y podemos jugar más dinosaurios?" le preguntó.

"Por supuesto."

"Por supuesto", repitió, y Emma se rió entre dientes mientras se le revolvía el cabello. El chico estaba más allá de adorable, y no podía dejar de amarlo. "Buenas noches, chico."

Emma salió de la habitación y esperó en el pasillo por Regina. Oyó la morena decir a Henry que estaría de vuelta para meterlo en la cama, y sólo unos segundos después, salió de la habitación. Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo, a través del vestíbulo a la puerta principal.

"Así que, supongo que me vas a llamar cuando me necesites?" preguntó Emma mientras abría la puerta y se apoyaba en el marco.

"Lo haré," Regina acordado con un movimiento de cabeza. "Me alegra de que hayamos sido capaces de hacer esto, Emma. Creo que Henry va a disfrutar de tenerte cerca cuando estoy fuera."

"Creo que disfrutaré esto, también." Emma sonrió y balanceó su mano torpemente. "De acuerdo, bien, buenas noches Regina."

"Buenas noches," repitió Regina, cerrando suavemente la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

Kathryn gritó por teléfono cuando Regina le dijo que había estado de acuerdo en contratar a Emma como niñera. "_Esto es fantástico. Podemos empezar de inmediato_."

"Por favor, deja de hacer que esto suene como un proyecto, Kat," murmuró Regina en el teléfono mientras yacía en la cama con este presionado entre la mejilla y la almohada. "No soy un sujeto de prueba."

_"Claro que lo eres", _le dijo Kathryn._ "Y estamos probando que tan rápido podemos encontrarte un hombre."_

"O mujer," añadió Regina sin pensar. Se mordió la lengua tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, porque Kathryn definitivamente la había oído.

_"¿En serio?" _bromeó Kathryn intencionadamente._ "¿Qué pasó con todo de 'fue sólo una cosa de una vez'?"_

Regina hundió la cara más en la almohada mientras dijo en un quejido. "Eres incorregible".

_"No soy incorregible", _contrarrestó Kathryn_. "Solo que odias cuando estoy en lo cierto y no me equivoqué. Eres por lo menos un veinticinco por ciento gay."_

Regina resopló en su almohada mientras reía y dijo, "La homosexualidad no se mide en porcentajes. No es un patrimonio."

_"Bueno, lo es ahora", _sostuvo Kathryn, partiéndose de risa._ "Soy un dieciseisavo irlandesa, y tú eres una cuarta parte gay."_

Regina rodó los ojos mientras miraba a su reloj de cabecera. "Voy a colgar ahora", murmuró en el teléfono.

_"Está bien, pero ve si puedes conseguir a la niñera para mañana," _le dijo Kathryn_. "Tienes suerte de haberme llamado un viernes por la noche, porque absolutamente puedo tener una cita para ti mañana por la noche."_

"Kat, no-" comenzó Regina, pero Kathryn rápidamente la interrumpió.

_"No hay excusas. Tú estuviste de acuerdo. Entonces, vas. Es definitivo."_

"Bien, _Madre_," gruñó Regina. "Mejor que él o ella sea muy atractivo."

Con eso, Regina pulsó en colgar, hundió la cara en la almohada, y gimió mientras tiraba del abrigo sobre su cabeza y se aislaba del mundo.

* * *

Los tacones de Regina golpeaban ruidosamente contra el suelo mientras se apresuraba para llegar a la puerta. La abrió para ver a Emma de pie con su pelo rubio cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros y una mochila colgando de su espalda. Sonrió mientras los ojos de la rubia recorrían su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Emma se arrastraron del precioso rostro de Regina y el cabello perfectamente peinado hacia su clavícula al descubierto, su vestido negro ajustado que abrazaba sus curvas de la mejor manera, y luego hasta sus pantorrillas deliciosamente tonificadas y sus tacones negros.

Silbó y luego dejó escapar un largo, "Maldicioooooooón."

Regina sonrió mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban en un rosa pálido.

"Voy a ponerme a adivinar y decir que no vas a ninguna gran fiesta de la compañía esta noche," dijo Emma mientras entraba y tiraba la mochila de su espalda. La dejó en el suelo debajo de la mesa junto a la puerta. Estaba llena de una variedad de cosas: libros de texto y cuadernos en caso de tener algo de tiempo para trabajar en sus tareas, películas, aperitivos y similares. Le gustaba estar preparada a dondequiera que iba.

"Me temo que no", le dijo Regina. "Mi amiga, Kathryn, con quien hablaste sobre el trabajo de niñera, ha estado increíblemente decidida a liarme con alguien."

"Whoa, espera," Emma se echó a reír. "¿Me estás diciendo que contrataste a una niñera para poder ir a las citas?"

Regina rodó los ojos mientras caminaba por la casa con Emma siguiéndola. "Por desgracia, sí."

"Oh, maldita sea," dijo Emma, riendo aún más alto. Esto era demasiado bueno. "Eso es fuerte. Espero que por lo menos esté seleccionando a los tipos."

Los labios de Regina se curvaron mientras pensaba en eso. "¿Crees que debería estar preocupada?"

Emma no pensaba en nada de ello mientras seguía a Regina a su habitación y luego se dejó caer en la cama de la morena.

"Yo lo estaría", le dijo Emma, y luego rompió en risas cuando Regina golpeó su hombro.

"Oh, hágase como en casa en mi dormitorio, señorita Swan," dijo Regina con sarcasmo. Trató de no mostrar su ligero filo de incomodidad, dado que rara vez tenía a alguien en su dormitorio. La costumbre de Regina a ser expulsada de su zona de confort fue creciendo rápidamente cuando la situación concernía a Emma Swan.

Emma sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros. "Emma", canturreó la rubia, corrigiéndola. "Y es por tu culpa. Tú caminabas. Yo te seguía. Si no me querías aquí, deberías haberlo dicho."

Regina se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, siempre sorprendida por la naturaleza audaz y confiada de la joven. "Supongo que está bien."

"Bien," dijo Emma felizmente. Vio como Regina se acercó a un gran tocador y sacó un par de pendientes de una caja de joyas pequeña que descansaban en la parte superior de la misma.

"¿Dónde está mi hombrecito?" preguntó Emma mientras Regina se ocupaba de los pendientes y luego volvía a chequear su maquillaje. "¿O me llamaste para cuidar a tu casa?"

"Está en su habitación viendo una película", respondió Regina. "Le gusta estar en la cama mientras las mira."

Las cejas de Emma se alzaron en apreciación. "Chico inteligente."

Regina asintió mientras secaba sus labios, y Emma abrió los suyos para llenar el silencio.

"Entonces," dijo después de un minuto, "¿Ni siquiera estás un poco preocupada?"

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Bueno, las llaman citas a ciegas por una razón", le dijo Emma. "No conoces a los tipos antes de ese momento. Así que, sólo digo... espero que Kathryn al menos conozca a los tíos, porque tú no quieres terminar como... ya sabes..."

"No, me temo que no lo sé", dijo Regina, riendo. "Tal vez deberías dar más detalles."

"Sólo estoy diciendo," Emma comenzó de nuevo. "Tú no quieres terminar en el sótano de algún tío chiflado diciéndote que te pongas loción en tu piel o de lo contrario tendrás la manguera otra vez."

Los labios de Regina se curvaron con disgusto mientras sus cejas se fruncieron volviéndose a Emma con una mirada de total confusión. "¿De qué demonios estás hablando?" preguntó ella.

Los ojos de Emma se agrandaron cómicamente. "Oh, no, en serio?"

"En serio, ¿qué?"

"¿No has visto _El silencio de los corderos_?" Preguntó Emma. "Es una que hay que ver."

"Me temo que no, y si lo que acabas de decir es de esa película, entonces me temo que preferiría no hacerlo", le dijo Regina, en serio. "Voy a tener esa desafortunada imagen pegada en mi cabeza durante el resto de la noche."

"Bueno, de nada. Te recordará que debes ser cautelosa."

El timbre sonó entonces, y Regina maldijo mientras miraba el reloj. "Llegó temprano."

"Demasiado-ansioso," canturreó.

Regina rodó los ojos. "Oh, silencio."

Emma siguió a Regina por el pasillo y todo el camino hasta la puerta. Cuando Regina abrió la puerta, revelando a un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro y traje gris claro, sonrió mientras Emma se quedó mirando al tío, evaluándolo.

Emma calculó que estaba en sus treinta y tantos años, probablemente bastante rico considerando su atuendo y el Rolex en su muñeca. No le gustaba la forma en la que miró a Regina, sin embargo. La mujer era hermosa, sin duda, pero el tío casi inmediatamente la miró como si fuera una comida costosa que estaba más que listo para devorar.

Nada bien.

Emma rodó los ojos ante su "Estás preciosa" y toda la mierda. Ni siquiera Regina parecía estar comprando su sonrisa cursi. Regina le dio las gracias y le devolvió el cumplido antes de pedirle que esperara allí en el vestíbulo.

Emma la siguió por el pasillo de nuevo hasta el cuarto de Henry, mirando como Regina besaba su frente y decía que lo vería más tarde, y una vez que estaban fuera de la habitación otra vez, Regina se volvió hacia Emma.

"¿Tienes mi número de celular?" preguntó ella, a lo que Emma se limitó a asentir.

"Está bien, y dejé los números de emergencia en un taco para ti en la cocina", le dijo Regina. "Hay mucho para elegir para la cena o puedes pedir algo. Dejé un poco de dinero en la mesada. Además, me gusta que Henry esté en la cama a no más tarde de las ocho, a pesar de que puede ser difícil de acostar."

"Lo tengo cubierto," le dijo Emma con confianza. "Adelante. No querrás hacer esperar a tu lujosa cita."

Regina sonrió y dijo: "Está bien. No debería estar volviendo a casa demasiado tarde."

Emma le siguió hasta la puerta y le susurró a Regina en el último minuto, "Cuidado con la loción."

Las mejillas de Regina se pusieron rojas mientras trataba de no reírse. Sutilmente pateó la espinilla de Emma antes de seguir a su cita por la puerta. Emma cerró con llave detrás de ellos, riéndose mientras se frotaba la espinilla donde el tacón de Regina, sin duda, le había roto la piel.

"Eso fue divertido", murmuró para sí misma antes de dar zancadas por el pasillo para zambullirse en la pequeña cama del chico y ver cualquier película en la que se encontrara inmerso.

* * *

**¡Hasta el próximo!**


	4. Perras con clase

**ATENCIÓN: **esto es una traducción. La historia pertenece pura y exclusivamente a la autora Chrmdpoet.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Perras con clase  
**

"Así que, Regina, Kathryn me dijo que tienes un hijo. Harry, ¿verdad?"

Regina frunció sus labios mientras corregía a su cita. "Henry. Y sí, tiene tres."

"Oh, ¿y el padre?"

Las cejas de Regina desaparecieron en el nacimiento su cabello mientras se ponía a la misma altura que el hombre con una mirada penetrante. "Vaya, Brice, vas directamente a las preguntas personales, ¿no es así?"

Brice se rió entre dientes y luego sonriendo demasiado ampliamente para ser natural, dijo: "Perdóname. ¿Eso estaba fuera de los límites?"

"Teniendo en cuenta que acabamos de conocernos, sin duda diría que sí" contestó Regina mientras ponía la servilleta en su regazo y tomaba un sorbo de su agua.

"Bueno, tal vez nos conozcamos mucho mejor para el final de la noche," dijo en voz baja con un guiño sutil que Regina asumió el hombre pensaba que era encantador, pero que ella encontró bastante repugnante y demasiado sugerente.

Brice la había llevado a un restaurante muy lujoso que había frecuentado con sus padres, y le resultaba demasiado predecible dada su evidente riqueza. ¿Por qué tantos hombres asumían que todas las mujeres querían una cara comida, un vino costoso, y un paseo en un coche de lujo que estaba totalmente por encima de ella. ¿Los mataría intentar un poco de originalidad?

Regina, como era su naturaleza, ya guardaba una lista mental de los strikes en contra de su cita, y el hombre ya había ganado uno antes incluso de ordenar, por la pregunta demasiado personal.

Recibió su segundo strike sólo unos segundos más tarde, cuando el camarero llegó para tomar sus órdenes.

Antes de Regina pudiera abrir la boca para hablar, Brice le dirigió una sonrisa presumida y dijo: "Sí, gracias. Tomaremos una botella de su mejor Cabernet Sauvignon a dúo con dos solomillos de la casa, ambos de primera, y la señora va a disfrutar de una ensalada mientras que yo tomaré—"

Eso era tanto como Regina podía aguantar antes de tener que cortarlo. Tragó un poco del vómito que se había levantado en su garganta a la repugnante demostración del hombre de su propiedad. Ella había injuriado a cualquier hombre que tratara de hablar por ella. Francamente, injuriaba a cualquiera que intentara hablar por ella.

Ella era una mujer adulta con sus propios pensamientos, sus propias preferencias, y su propia voz. Este hombre no sabía nada de ella y todavía suponía que no le gustaría ordenar por sí misma. Quince minutos en esta cita, y Brice ya estaba fuera de su elección. Para Regina, esto habló mucho de la actitud general del hombre y de la forma en que probablemente se comportaría en una relación.

Y ella estaba lejos de aprobarlo.

"En realidad," intervino Regina, "Voy a tomar una copa de Chardonnay a dúo con el salmón asado en mantequilla de limón. Me gustaría eso con una guarnición de verduras sazonadas, y por favor, pida al chef que aplique cualquier sal ligeramente. Gracias."

El camarero le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza antes de sonreír con suficiencia mientras él se volvía a Brice, que estaba mirando a Regina con los labios entreabiertos y las cejas fruncidas.

"¿Señor?" preguntó el camarero.

"Ah, claro, sí," dijo Brice rápidamente, volviendo a prestar atención. Él hizo su orden antes de ofrecer Regina una sonrisa tensa. "No sabía que no comías carne roja. Me disculpo."

"Oh, sí como carne roja, Brice," le dijo Regina con una sonrisa igualmente forzada. "Simplemente no estoy de humor esta noche. De todos modos, habrías sabido esto si simplemente te hubieras tomado la molestia de preguntar."

Brice se aclaró la garganta y miró alrededor del restaurante, con un rostro que mostraba claramente su frustración y vergüenza. Estaba claro para Regina que el hombre apenas se había dado cuenta de que ella no estaba cerca de ser el tipo de mujer que él estaba buscando. Él, sin duda, quería un pedazo de brazos dulces que adoraran cada una de sus decisiones.

Regina difícilmente era un trofeo. Ella era toda la maldita competencia—un complejo desafío, pero que valía la pena, no una recompensa sin sentido.

Regina suspiró mientras cruzaba y descruzaba las piernas debajo de la mesa y evitando el contacto visual con Brice. Genial, pensó. Iba a tener que sentarse durante toda una cena entera, sin duda incómoda con este hombre ahora, y era probable que una poco estimulante conversación tuviera lugar.

Sólo podía esperar que el camarero regresara pronto con sus comidas, y luego poco después, con la cuenta.

* * *

"Está bien, espera, chico," Emma gruñó mientras yacía en el suelo. "Déjame poner bien los pies."

Henry rió y rió cuando Emma finalmente tuvo colocados sus pies suavemente contra su pequeño vientre. Luego, tomó sus manos y le sonrió mientras decía: "Agárrate fuerte, ¿de acuerdo? Fuerte, fuerte."

"¡Está bien!" exclamó con entusiasmo mientras apretaba sus manos con toda la fuerza como pudo, y luego gritó de alegría mientras Emma fácilmente levantó su pequeño cuerpo en el aire. Ella extendió los brazos con las manos y sostuvo su cuerpo hacia arriba con sus pies de modo que parecía que estaba volando a pocos metros por encima de ella, y Henry se partió de risa mientras gritaba: "¡Soy un avión!"

"¡Lo eres!" Luego separó los pies y cogió a Henry en un abrazo rápido caía de su posición en el aire. Ella le hizo cosquillas mientras él chillaba y se movía mucho.

Él reía y reía, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y puso una mano sobre su boca.

"Whoa," dijo Emma, su sonrisa se desvaneció. "¿Estás bien, amigo? ¿Tienes nauseas?"

Tal vez había sido demasiado pronto después de la cena para hacer esto. No quería acabar cubierta de puré estomacal de guisantes dulces. Eso no sería bonito ni agradable.

Las mejillas de Henry se sonrojaron un rojo brillante cuando se puso de pronto de pie, y susurró: "Hice pis."

Emma tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse de él, porque era obvio que el pequeño estaba bastante avergonzado por su accidente, pero sus pequeñas mejillas rosadas y su tranquila confesión eran increíblemente lindas. Se metió un dedo debajo de su barbilla y la empujó hacia arriba para que él la mirara, y dulcemente dijo: "Oye, eso está bien, Henry. Todo el mundo tiene accidentes."

"¿Incluso tú?" le preguntó, todavía susurrando.

"Incluso yo," le dijo, a pesar de que estaba bastante segura de que no había hecho pis en sus pantalones desde que estaba en pañales. "Fue mi culpa de todos modos, ¿de acuerdo? No debería haberte hecho tantas cosquillas."

Él asintió con la cabeza de que entendía, pero todavía no levantó su voz por encima de un susurro mientras retenía sus manos sobre la mancha de humedad que se había formado en la parte delantera de sus pantalones y dijo: "Está bien."

"Muy bien, vamos a ir a lavarte entonces, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Emma. "Es la hora del baño antes de dormir, ¿no?"

"Ajá". Henry asintió y luego tímidamente tomó la mano de Emma y caminó con ella por el pasillo hacia el amplio cuarto de baño al otro lado de su dormitorio.

Una vez que Emma puso el agua a una temperatura decente y la bañera se había llenado hasta la mitad, cerró la canilla y se volteó para tomar a Henry. Se echó a reír cuando vio que ya se había despojado de todo y estaba de pie, con las manos sobre sus partes privadas y su labio escondido entre sus pequeños dientes. Su pequeño vientre redondo sobresalía por encima de sus manos y Emma vio que tenía el ombligo hacia afuera. Ella había tenido un hermano adoptivo con un ombligo hacia afuera, también. Por extraño que otras personas a veces lo encontraban, Emma pensaba que era muy lindo.

Ella levantó su dedo índice mientras preguntaba: "Muy bien, amigo, ¿estás listo?" Él asintió con la cabeza y estiró sus brazos para que pudiera agarrarlo. Lo levantó por encima del borde superior de la bañera y lo bajó lentamente en el agua tibia.

Henry recuperó rápidamente su confianza mientras jugaban con sus botes de goma que flotan, y para cuando Emma inclinaba cuidadosamente la cabeza hacia atrás para enjuagar su champú, él ya estaba hablando hasta por los codos sobre todas sus cosas favoritas.

"No te creo", exclamó Emma con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "¡El verde es mi color favorito, también!"

"Los dinosaurios son verdes", le dijo Henry con una sonrisa igual de grande.

Emma reía mientras sacaba el tapón del desagüe. Henry se puso de pie y se estremeció mientras ella agarraba una toalla pequeña para recogerlo. Una vez que lo sacó de la bañera, lo secó y le ayudó a ponerse el pijama, que por supuesto estaba cubierto de dinosaurios. Luego, se sentó en el inodoro y observó cómo se ponía de pie en frente de un pequeño espejo que Regina obviamente había instalado para él y pasaba un cepillo por su cabello castaño claro. Luego se cepilló los dientes, con precisión de experto, y una vez que había terminado, se enjuagó con un vaso y luego sonrió ampliamente a Emma quien no podía dejar de reír.

"¡Whoa!" dijo ella con entusiasmo. "Buen trabajo. Están súper blancos y limpios."

Él simplemente rió antes de girarse y salir corriendo del cuarto y a su dormitorio. Se tiró en su cama y rió y rió cuando Emma entró, sonriendo como una tonta.

En serio, pensó mientras se sentaba a leerle un cuento. ¿Podría este chico conseguir ser más increíblemente lindo?

* * *

Partir del restaurante con Brice fue aún más incómodo que estar en el restaurante con Brice. Regina se acercó en silencio a su lado hasta que llegaron a su coche deportivo, y abrió la puerta para que ella se deslizara dentro.

"Gracias", dijo antes de caer con gracia el asiento de ajuste bajo.

Cuando Brice se dejó caer en el asiento del conductor y el motor rugió a la vida, Regina no podía pensar en nada más que Por favor, que el tráfico sea mínimo. Por favor, que el tráfico sea mínimo.

Por supuesto, Regina sabía que esa esperanza no era ni siquiera una remota posibilidad. Era completamente imposible.

¿Un sábado por la noche en la ciudad de Nueva York? Ni de casualidad.

Mientras se arrastraban por las concurridas calles de la ciudad, Brice se aclaró la garganta y preguntó: "Entonces, ¿has estado en muchas citas a ciegas?"

Regina se quedó mirando por la ventana mientras tranquilamente respondía: "No, no he estado en muchas."

"Había supuesto eso", dijo con una sonrisa. "Pareces un poco nerviosa, tal vez un poco incómoda. Toma un tiempo acostumbrarse. Imagino por tu reacción en el restaurante que no sales mucho. ¿No estás del todo acostumbrada a ser mimada?"

"¿Mimada?" reiteró, apenas capaz de enmascarar la incredulidad en su voz.

"Sí," dijo mientras le dirigía una sonrisa, y aunque ella no estaba frente a él, vio el reflejo blanco brillante de la misma en el cristal de su ventana.

Regina ni siquiera iba a tocar esta conversación con un palo de tres metros. Si este hombre realmente pensaba que hacer suposiciones evidentes y hablar por ella en lugar de a ella o con ella era el equivalente a mimar, entonces ¿qué sentido tenía siquiera molestarse con una respuesta?

"Gira aquí", dijo Regina rápidamente, señalando el giro a la derecha que se acercaba rápidamente. Se rascó un lado de su nariz y evitó mirar al hombre en el asiento del conductor y agregó: "Es más rápido."

Eso debe haber sido suficiente pista para Brice, porque no dijo nada más durante el resto del viaje de regreso a la casa de Regina.

* * *

Las largas y oscuras pestañas de Henry revoloteaban mientras trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos, pero su respiración se había hecho profunda y pesada, y Emma supo que el chico estaba en las últimas.

Ella dejó de leer y puso su mano en su vientre sobre el cubrecama. Frotó en círculos pequeños, y en unos segundos, él estaba fuera. Emma rió para sus adentros mientras se inclinaba y besaba su frente. Luego, en silencio, se deslizó fuera de su habitación.

Emma miró la hora en su teléfono celular y vio que apenas eran pasadas las ocho, así que pensó que tenía un poco de tiempo antes de Regina llegara a casa.

"¿Qué hacer?" murmuró para sí misma, pero luego simplemente decidió que iba a matar el tiempo con tarea.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta principal de la casa donde había dejado su mochila y se la llevó a la cocina. Sacó una bolsa de palomitas de maíz y unas pequeñas bolsas de dulces Reeses Pieces. Metió las palomitas en el microondas y las vertió en un recipiente grande que encontró en uno de los muebles de Regina antes de verter todas las bolsas de caramelos en las palomitas de maíz y mezclar todo. Era su tentempié favorito absolutamente de todos los tiempos, un capricho que había tomado de su compañera de habitación en la NYU.

Emma llevaba su mochila y la gran taza al salón. Sacó uno de sus libros de texto, un cuaderno y un bolígrafo y empezó a tomar notas mientras llenaba su boca.

Ella esperaba estar plenamente en ello durante unas horas, pero sólo treinta minutos después Emma oyó abrir y cerrarse la puerta principal, seguido por el suave chasquido de tacones sobre el duro suelo.

Regina cerró la puerta detrás de ella una vez que había evitado con seguridad el beso de buenas noches y se había entrado en el interior de su casa. Se apoyó contra la puerta y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Gracias a Dios esa horrible cita había terminado.

Echó un vistazo al vistoso gran reloj en la pared en el vestíbulo y vio que faltaban unos quince años para las nueve. Henry estaría dormido hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, se acercó lo más silenciosamente posible hacia su habitación y se asomó dentro. Una sonrisa se depositó en sus labios al ver su carita a la luz que se derramaba a través de la puerta abierta. Su pulgar estaba atrapado firmemente en su boca mientras dormía.

Regina tiró de la puerta sin hacer ruido, la cerró detrás de ella y luego fue en busca de la niñera.

Encontró a Emma en la sala de estar, en el sofá con sus tareas tendidas en frente de ella y un enorme plato de palomitas en su regazo.

Emma levantó la vista cuando Regina entró en la habitación. La rubia miró rápidamente hacia abajo a la hora en su celular y luego se volvió hacia Regina. "Ouch," dijo ella, mientras trataba de luchar contra una carcajada. "Ni siquiera las nueve todavía. Supongo que a la cita no fue tan bien?"

Regina rodó los ojos y dejó escapar un resoplido de aliento mientras se quitaba los zapatos de tacón alto. "Ese es el eufemismo del año."

Emma rió un poco mientras se ponía de pie con rapidez. Puso su tazón de palomitas de maíz en la mesa de café en frente de ella, y le dijo: "Siéntate. Ya vuelvo."

Las cejas de Regina se fruncieron, pero aun así, se quedó sentada. Frunció la nariz al mirar el recipiente para ver nada más que grasa, palomitas de maíz y varios dulces pequeños. No quedaba mucho, así que Regina supuso Emma los había hecho un poco antes.

Cuando Emma regresó, traía una taza de café caliente. Se sentó de la mesa delante de Regina y le preguntó: "¿Azúcar o crema? Supuse que eras un tipo de chica café-sólo-puro, pero puedo agarrar un poco, si prefieres."

Regina simplemente sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza y decía: "No, gracias. Lo has adivinado correctamente, pero desde luego no tenías que hacer eso, Emma."

"Sí, lo sé." Emma se encogió de hombros mientras cogía su tazón de palomitas de maíz de la mesa de café.

Regina señaló el cuenco y dijo: "Eso se ve terriblemente repugnante y engordante."

Emma se echó a reír. "No lo critiques hasta que te lo pruebes, mujer." Luego sorprendió completamente a Regina cuando levantó la parte delantera de su musculosa para exponer un conjunto rígido de abdominales perfectamente tonificados. "Oh, y creo que soy buena con todo ese asunto de que engorda", dijo con una risa.

Regina sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban mientras sus ojos se dirigían a los abdominales de Emma. Se aclaró la garganta toscamente y disparó su mirada de nuevo hasta brillantes ojos esmeralda. "Supongo que lo eres," estuvo de acuerdo y se movió rápidamente para poner su taza de café a los labios. Se distrajo a sí misma soplando sobre el líquido caliente y así evitar el contacto visual con su increíblemente desvergonzada niñera.

"¿Cómo estuvo Henry?" preguntó Regina rápida a dirigirlas a un nuevo tema.

"Es el mejor chico de todos,", respondió Emma fácilmente como se dejó caer en el sofá, al lado de Regina. "Aunque, tuvo un accidente."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Regina, sorprendida. "Wow, ese es un hecho poco habitual."

"Sí, bueno fue mi culpa", admitió Emma. "Yo le estabas haciendo cosquillas. Estaba muy avergonzado, pero simplemente le dije que todo el mundo tiene los accidentes y luego le di un baño. Estuvo animado hasta entonces."

"¿Cómo se portó con el baño?" Preguntó Regina, completamente sorprendida que Emma incluso le había dado un baño a su hijo, una grata sorpresa, sin embargo. Había asumido que Emma simplemente mantendría entretenido a Henry y luego lo podría a dormir. Sin embargo, parecía que la rubia en realidad había cumplido en gran medida el papel de niñera esa noche. Aquello solo hizo que Regina la aprobara aún más. "Puede ser bastante tímido."

"Nah, lo hizo muy bien", le dijo Emma con un encogimiento de hombros. "Cotilleó todo el tiempo y luego peinó su cabello como un pequeño caballero, cepilló sus dientes, y fue directo a la cama."

Regina sonrió hermosamente y Emma se le quedó mirando. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando y sus mejillas se volvieron rosas al instante.

"Oh, mierda", dijo Emma, dándose cuenta de que no sólo estaba mirando Regina sino que básicamente se había hecho como en casa, como si fueran a pasar el rato. "Lo siento. Yo ni siquiera pregunté si querías pasar un rato o lo que sea. Puedo irme ahora. Estoy segura de debes estar como cansada o algo. Lo siento."

Regina consideró sus opciones por un momento. No estaba necesariamente cansada. Nunca se iba a la cama tan temprano, aunque después de esa cita, estaba más que dispuesta a enterrar su cabeza en la almohada y dormir hasta el nuevo día pudiera dejarlo atrás.

Sí, eso parecía un plan perfecto, o tal vez un buen baño de burbujas y luego la cama. Oh, sí, eso sonaba mucho mejor.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió la boca para decirle a Emma que le mostraría la puerta, se encontró diciendo algo totalmente diferente. "No, está absolutamente bien, Emma", le dijo a la rubia. "No me importaría una verdadera compañía, teniendo en cuenta que mi cita fue todo lo contrario."

Las cejas de Regina se fruncieron cuando se dio cuenta de que aquello era algo totalmente opuesto a lo que había querido decir, sin embargo, las palabras ya estaban fuera de la boca y una brillante sonrisa de Emma fue suficiente para no retractarse.

"Eso apesta," dijo Emma mientras se acomodaba en el sofá al lado de Regina. Puso sus palomitas de maíz sobre la mesa y metió sus pies en calcetines bajo ella para poder voltearse en el sofá y quedar enfrentada a Regina. "¿Fue la loción? Era un total asqueroso, ¿verdad?

Regina se echó a reír en voz a carcajadas ante aquello mientras pasaba una mano por su corta melena oscura y tomaba un sorbo de su café. Tarareó ante el sabor amargo, satisfactorio en su lengua y el calor del líquido a medida que se deslizaba por su garganta. Exactamente lo que necesitaba.

"Fue una cita no satisfactoria, sin duda," le dijo Regina finalmente, "aunque se las arregló para evitar cualquier mención de la loción, por suerte."

Emma se rió ante eso. "Sólo porque no fuiste a casa con el tío."

"Por supuesto que no fui a casa con él, Emma", dijo Regina, mirando a la rubia con incredulidad. "Apenas lo conocí. ¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy?"

"Del tipo que a los tíos realmente les gusta," dijo Emma y agitó las cejas. Se echó a reír cuando dijo: "No, tienes razón. Eres una perra con clase, y las perras con clase no hacen esa mierda."

"¿Ah, sí?" Preguntó Regina, arqueando una ceja ante Emma que se reía por haberse referido a ella como una 'perra con clase'. "¿Y qué hacen las perras con clase, exactamente?"

"Bueno, ¿no lo sabes?" preguntó Emma juguetonamente. "Quiero decir, eres una perra con clase, después de todo."

Regina resopló en su café, lo que hizo a Emma reír más fuerte cuando la rubia continuó diciendo, "Las perras con clase siempre beben alcohol en cristales costosos."

Regina asintió con aprecio y tarareó en señal de aprobación.

"Las perras con clase usan tacos altos sin importar la ocasión", agregó Emma.

Regina inclinó la cabeza mientras trataba de pensar en una manera de refutar eso, pero no tenía sentido, porque era cierto que llevaba zapatos de tacón alto básicamente a cualquier sitio que iba, excepto cuando, de vez en cuando, corría, obviamente. "Estoy de acuerdo," dijo finalmente, y la sonrisa de Emma sólo creció.

Emma murió de risa cuando dijo: "Las perras con clase siempre hacen eso de arquear la ceja", sólo para que Regina inmediatamente arquee una ceja a ella.

"¡Lo ves!" exclamó Emma mientras señalaba la ceja y se burlaba, lo que obligó a Regina a bajarla.

"Ah, las perras con clase NUNCA duermen con un tío en la primera cita," añadió Emma como nota final.

"Absolutamente", coincidió Regina, inclinando la cabeza con admiración, incluso mientras se reía con la rubia.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde Regina había reído tanto con otro adulto. Kathryn era graciosísima y a menudo hacía reír a Regina, y por supuesto Cora tenía sus momentos, pero Emma era un animal totalmente diferente. A Regina la sorprendía la facilidad con la que Emma le sacaba carcajadas y alegría.

"Entonces," Emma dijo una vez que la risa se había calmado un poco. "¿Qué estuvo mal con el tío?"

Regina suspiró mientras se pasaba una mano por su pelo otra vez, y Emma lo vio caer en ondas suaves alrededor de su rostro. Vio cómo los ojos de Regina se ponían distantes cuando la morena preguntó en voz baja: "¿Qué no estuvo mal?"

Ella sonrió comprensivamente y suavemente le preguntó: "Tan mal, ¿eh?"

"Bueno, para empezar," comenzó Regina, "era demasiado confiado e injustamente."

"Ew, de verdad?" Preguntó Emma, curvando su labio con disgusto. "No me gusta la gente así. ¿Qué, trató de ordenar por ti o algo así?"

"¡Sí!" exclamó Regina, curvándose más hacia Emma. "Detesto eso. Puedo escoger mi propia comida!"

"¿Cierto?" intervino Emma fácilmente. "Es como, come lo que quieras, amigo, y me dejas ordenar por mí. Oh, y ¿por qué los tíos siempre piden una ensalada para las mujeres? Incluso si es sólo una parte, siempre piensan que las chicas quieren ensalada. ¿Qué es eso?"

"¡Sí!" Regina volvió a decir mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su café. Luego imitó la voz estirada de Brice mientras decía, "Oh, y la señora va a disfrutar una ensalada."

Emma soltó un bufido y se rió de eso. "¿La comiste de todos modos después de que ordenara por ti?"

"Oh no," le dijo Regina, una sonrisa malvada adornaba sus labios. "Ni siquiera le dejé terminar de ordenar. Descarté su orden y puse mi propia."

"¿En serio?" Emma dio una palmada en apreciación. "Eso está muy bien. Seguro que se sintió como un idiota. Es impresionante sin embargo, que, básicamente, lo hayas puesto en su lugar."

"Ah, ah!" añadió Regina, de repente al verse más bien disfrutando de su juguetona conversación con la niñera, absorbida en su totalidad en cada intercambio. "Y DESPUÉS, procedió a insinuar en el auto camino a casa que negué su orden porque estoy desacostumbrada a ser mimada!"

Emma llevó su dedo medio a la boca, simulando tapársela.

"Exactamente", dijo Regina, riendo. "Ni siquiera me molesté en responder a esa pregunta."

"Yo no lo hubiera hecho, tampoco" le dijo Emma. "El tipo suena como un idiota. ¿Cuál era su nombre?"

"Brice."

"¿Brice?" Emma repitió curvando sus labios. "Incluso su nombre suena a descerebrado."

Regina rompió en risas ante aquello. "Ahora simplemente estás tratando de hacerme sentir mejor."

Emma sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. "Mientras que funcione."

Regina agachó un poco la cabeza mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su café y dijo tranquilamente: "Lo hace. Gracias."

* * *

Cuando Emma se iba un poco más tarde, Regina la acompañó hasta la puerta y sonrió cuando la rubia le dio una palmadita en el brazo con torpeza. "No te preocupes", dijo Emma con una sonrisa. "Estoy segura que la próxima cita será mejor."

"Una sólo puede tener esperanza", respondió Regina. Le entregó Emma varios billetes que había sacado de su bolso antes de su caminar hacia la puerta, y Emma se quedó mirando el dinero con los ojos abiertos.

"Whoa, no" dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Eso es demasiado."

Regina extendió la mano y curvó los dedos de Emma alrededor del efectivo. "Te lo has ganado", le dijo con una sonrisa. "Por favor, tómalo."

Las mejillas de Emma se enrojecieron mientras se obligaba a no discutir. Se aclaró la garganta y en voz baja dijo: "Bueno, gracias. De verdad."

"Gracias a ti." respondió Regina y luego abrió la puerta a la rubia.

Emma se volteó cuando estaba a mitad de camino hacia la puerta. Por alguna razón, estaba teniendo problemas para irse. Pasó de un pie al otro y ajustó su mochila en su espalda cuando miró a Regina y le preguntó: "Entonces, te veré pronto, ¿no?"

"Te llamaré cuando te necesite otra vez." le dijo Regina con dulzura.

"Está bien, entonces," Emma contestó rápidamente, sintiéndose algo torpe por alguna razón. Sin embargo, agitó su mano a Regina y murmuró un rápido, "Buenas noches."

Regina apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta mientras suavemente decía "Buenas noches, Emma" y se quedó allí hasta que la rubia estuvo durante mucho tiempo fuera de su vista.

* * *

**¡Me alegra que les esté gustando! Trato de actualizar lo más pronto posible, y sus comentarios son lo que animan a hacerlo :)  
Además quiero llegar a mis propias partes favoritas jajaja porque, por supuesto, esta no será la última cita de Regina!**

**Nos leemos en el próximo :)**


	5. Domingosaurio

**ATENCIÓN: **esto es una traducción. La historia pertenece pura y exclusivamente a la autora Chrmdpoet.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Domingosaurio**

Regina arrugó la nariz en su sueño, una sensación de cosquilleo ligero en su rostro la hizo retorcerse. Negó con la cabeza un par de veces, pero después de la tercera vez, extendió la mano para quitar lo que fuera que estuviera molestando. Su mano chocó contra otra, se pegó a ella y sus dedos se cerraron suavemente alrededor de una pequeña muñeca.

Difusos ojos chocolate se agitaron abriéndose lentamente, y Regina rió bajo en su garganta, un sonido apagado y con sueño, ya que se encontró cara a cara con su hijo. Estaba acostado en su cama, acurrucado como una bola a su lado y su rostro estaba tan cerca del de ella que prácticamente se estaban tocando. Sus ojos caramelo estaban muy abiertos y tan pronto como Regina lo miró, estalló en un salvaje ataque de risa.

Era raro que Henry se despertara antes que Regina, pero cuando lo hacía, nunca pasaba mucho tiempo antes de que se metiera en su cama, se asomara y le hiciera cosquillas hasta que ella estaba despierta también.

Regina sonrió mientras se reía de haber sido despertada con cosquillas. Se aferró a su pequeño vientre mientras reía y cuando terminó, él sonrió y dijo "Hola, mamá."

Se apoyó su la mano cuando Regina extendió la suya y pasó sus dedos por el cabello castaño claro y apretó su mejilla. "Buenos días, munchkin."

"¡Hora de levantarse e ir a lo de Abu!" alzó su voz alegremente.

Las cejas de Regina se fruncieron ante aquello y se volteó para echar un vistazo al reloj de la mesilla de noche detrás de ella. Los números rojos brillantes le dijeron que eran apenas pasadas las siete. Gimió internamente incluso cuando se volteó otra vez hacia su hijo con una suave sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza. "Es domingo, cariño. Mamá no trabaja los domingos, ¿Recuerdas?"

"¿Así que sólo tú y yo?" preguntó él, con sus ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa aún más grande empezó a formarse en su rostro.

El corazón de Regina siempre revoloteaba a la vista de que la sonrisa y la alegría que su hijo siempre expresaba por pasar días enteros con ella. Él adoraba a sus abuelos, pero Henry era, sin lugar a dudas, un puro niño de mamá. Regina era su persona favorita en el mundo, y por eso los fines de semana eran sus días favoritos, especialmente los domingos.

Los domingos, Regina siempre lo llevaba a pasear. Lo llevaba de museos y parques, a galerías de arte e incluso a veces a espectáculos de Broadway, si el contenido era apropiado. Rara vez entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero le encantaba la música—el baile y el canto. Henry había hablado sin parar durante un mes entero sobre El Rey León después de que Regina lo hubiera llevado a verlo.

Este tipo de actividades no son necesariamente típicas para un niño de sólo tres años, pero Regina quería que su hijo esté bien educado e invertido en las artes, la historia y ciencia, en la naturaleza, y en diversas culturas. Ella quería que Henry tenga una sana apreciación de las cosas más allá de los juguetes para niños y las películas animadas, aunque ciertamente tenía una gran cantidad de aquellas también, y Henry nunca se quejaba.

Le encantó cada segundo de ello. Amaba tener picnics en Central Park con su madre. Adoraba los museos y las galerías de arte, e incluso se emocionaba demasiado sobre de ciertas piezas—como piezas históricas egipcias. Henry chillaría ante cualquier cosa remotamente relacionada con momias o faraones.

"Sólo tú y yo", susurró con una sonrisa y un guiño.

Aplaudió alegremente. "¿A dónde vamos, mamá?"

Regina rodó sobre su espalda y estiró sus extremidades fuera, gimiendo mientras lo hacía, a lo que Henry se rió y comenzó a imitarla. Se deslizó hacia abajo en el colchón y le echó los brazos sobre su cabeza, haciendo muecas mientras que él gemía y gruñía. Regina se rió antes de abalanzarse sobre él.

Agarró sus costados y le hizo cosquillas abajo de sus brazos mientras él gritaba y trataba de zafarse de ella. Regina lo dejó libre después de sólo un momento, sabiendo que si le hacía cosquillas en exceso, tendría un accidente. Plantó un fuerte y sonoro beso en su frente antes de deslizarse fuera de la cama y tirando su túnica sobre su camisón de seda.

"¿Dónde te gustaría ir hoy, Henry?" le preguntó, mientras le hacía señas de salir de la cama para que ella pudiera hacerla.

Se arrastró a través de la parte superior de la cama y luego se pegó a las manos de Regina para que pudiera ayudarle a deslizarse hacia abajo. "¡Quiero ver los huesos de los dinosaurios!" exclamó mientras se movía a un lado para que Regina pudiera hacer rápidamente la cama.

Regina se rió mientras decía, "Por supuesto que sí."

"¿Podemos?"

"Por supuesto que podemos, Henry," dijo cuando se volteó para sonreírle. "Después del desayuno, nos vestimos y vamos, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Está bien!" dijo mientras se impulsaba su pequeño puño en el aire y luego salió en una tambaleante carrera por el pasillo y hacia la cocina.

Regina pasó una mano por sus cortos cabellos, se rió y siguió a su hijo a través de la casa.

* * *

Regina estaba atando a Henry en su silla cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Una vez que tuvo todo abrochado, rápidamente sacó el teléfono de su bolso y rodó sus ojos al ver el rostro de Kathryn iluminando la pantalla. La mujer estaba, sin duda, llamando para preguntar acerca de su cita, lo cual sirvió sólo para recordarle a Regina su desagradable experiencia.

Tan pronto como Regina presionó en aceptar la llamada, la voz de Kathryn hizo eco a través de la línea. "_¡Hola, cariño! ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita increíblemente sexy anoche?"_

"Increíblemente decepcionante", contestó Regina secamente. "De hecho, fue tan decepcionante que he decidido despreciarte, mínimamente, por una semana."

_"Wow, ¿Una semana entera?"_ Preguntó Kathryn, riendo_. "¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Proposición de sexo antes de la cena?"_

Regina dejó escapar un suspiro molesto mientras se deslizaba en el asiento del conductor y se abrochaba el cinturón. "Que sean dos semanas."

Kathryn se rió aún más fuerte ante eso. _"Está bien, está bien. Lo siento. Creí que era sexy. ¿Qué salió mal?"_

"Era bastante atractivo," admitió Regina "hasta que abrió su boca."

_"¿Estás segura de que no estabas buscando razones para que no te gustara?"_

"Por favor, dame un poco de crédito, Kat. El hombre trató de ordenar por mí y luego sugirió que mi falta de interés en su hablar por mí era debido a la gran falta de mimos en mi vida."

Kathryn resopló en el teléfono. _"Oh, wow."_ dijo, tratando de no reírse. _"Eso es muy triste."_

"¡Mamá!" se quejó Henry desde el asiento trasero. "¡No nos estamos moviendo!"

Regina miró por el espejo retrovisor para ver a su hijo retorciéndose en su asiento. "Lo sé, munchkin." dijo, "Sólo un minuto más."

Luego volvió su atención a su conversación telefónica. "Kathryn, tendré que llamarte luego. Tengo a Henry en el coche. Nos dirigimos al museo."

_"¡Ah, sí?"_ preguntó ella. _"¿Cuál? Puedo encontrarte allí. No tengo planes para hoy." _

"El Museo Americano de Historia Natural," le dijo Regina mientras ponía la llave en el contacto y arrancaba el coche. Sabía que Henry no le importaría tener Kathryn alrededor. Se emocionaría al verla ya que no lo hacía desde hace un par de semanas.

Kathryn se rió en el teléfono. _"¿Supongo que Henry está queriendo ver los dinosaurios de nuevo?" _

"Por supuesto", respondió Regina. "Llámame cuando llegues, y Henry y yo nos reuniremos contigo."

_"Está bien, nos vemos pronto"_ dijo Kathryn felizmente.

Cuando Regina presionó en finalizar llamada, miró por el espejo retrovisor otra vez para ver que Henry estaba mirando directamente hacia ella. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados en una imitación casi perfecta de sus propios ojos cuando encontraba a alguien particularmente molesto, y Regina no pudo evitar dejar escapar un fuerte ladrido de risa.

"Está bien, está bien, nos vamos ahora" le dijo, y su expresión facial rápidamente se transformó en una sonrisa.

* * *

Emma extendió la pequeña manta y se dejó caer sobre ella. Recogió su presente material de lectura de la mochila—_Monstruos Invisibles_ de Chuck Palahniuk. Que había tomado prestado de su compañera de habitación después de leer el libro _Fight Club_ y le encantara. A Emma le había encantado la versión cinematográfica de ese libro, también.

Puso la mochila debajo de su cabeza y la usó como almohada mientras respiraba profundamente, dejando que el olor de la brisa de Central Park le hiciera cosquillas en la nariz, y sonrió. Le encantaba la lectura afuera, así que solía ir a Central Park los fines de semana simplemente para tumbarse y relajarse, leer, o incluso hacer un poco de tarea. Sin embargo, en general, simplemente era agradable para salir de los dormitorios.

Era una hermosa mañana de domingo, y Emma no pudo reprimir la sonrisa de su rostro mientras se movía alrededor hasta que estuvo cómoda. Había tenido un buen rato la noche anterior, cuidando a Henry y luego pasando un poco de tiempo con su madre. Regina era como un rompecabezas para Emma—complejo, de alguna manera, tanto monocromático como colorido, y Emma la encontró absolutamente intrigante. Se dio cuenta de que Regina Mills no acababa de encajar todos los estereotipos de su clase. Había aprendido mucho durante su conversación de la noche anterior. Regina estaba lejos de ser la típica niña rica que apreciaba el dinero y las cosas materiales por encima de todo, y Emma se preguntó qué podría aprender de la mujer cuando comenzara a poner todas las piezas juntas, es decir, _si_ era capaz de pasar más tiempo con ella.

Emma sacó su marcador favorito de su libro y lo puso en la contraportada cuando empezó a leer, pero sólo pudo alcanzar a leer unas pocas páginas antes de que fuera de repente e inesperadamente tacleada.

* * *

Emma gritó cuando un pequeño cuerpo se disparó contra ella, y se retorció para escapar durante un momento antes de darse cuenta que reconocía al chico.

"¿Henry?" logró decir ahogada, porque el muchacho la había dejado completamente sin aire. Él se rió y asintió con la cabeza mientras una sombra caía sobre ambos, y Emma levantó una mano para protegerse la vista al mirar hacia arriba y ver la brillante forma de Regina Mills.

Emma apenas se dio cuenta del apretamiento en el pecho o la agitación suave en su estómago cuando observó a Regina, y vio una brillante sonrisa difundida a través del rostro de la mujer.

Regina era ajena a su propia reacción también, a pesar de que casi no detuvo a sus ojos de bailar sobre los rasgos de Emma iluminados por el sol, el cabello dorado de la mujer brillaba en la luz.

"Lo siento mucho, Señorita—Emma." dijo Regina incluso cuando ella le sonrió. "Te vio y se fue antes de que pudiera detenerlo."

Emma rápidamente se ubicó en una posición sentada con Henry en su regazo. Ella le palmeó la espalda mientras decía: "No, está completamente bien."

El corazón de Regina se derritió un poco cuando Emma habló a Henry con genuina sinceridad en su voz y dijo: "Hey, hombrecito. Te extrañé."

Luego miró a Regina de nuevo y murmuró en voz baja, "Hola."

Regina simplemente rió entre dientes mientras respondía con una agradable, "Buenos días, querida. Qué coincidencia encontrarme contigo hoy."

"¡¿Quieres ver los dinosaurios?!" chilló Henry de repente como si acabara de tener la idea más brillante de su joven vida.

"Uh..." Emma no tenía ni idea de lo que Henry estaba hablando, así que Regina lo cortó rápidamente.

"Lo estoy llevando al museo" le dijo Regina. "Le encantan las exhibiciones de fósiles."

"Oh, cierto, cierto," Emma lo pilló rápidamente. "Lo tengo. Me gusta ese lugar, también."

"¡Ven a verlos!" declaró Henry mientras rebotaba en el muslo y le presionaba la mano.

"Oh, Henry" dijo Regina en voz baja, "Estoy segura que Emma está bastante ocupada con sus propios planes de Domingo."

"No, estoy bien, de hecho." le dijo Emma rápidamente. "Me encantaría ver los dinosaurios con ustedes. Quiero decir, a menos que no quieras que vaya, que estaría totalmente bien. No me ofendería ni nada. Puedo entender que quieras pasar tiempo con tu niño, sólo los dos. "

Henry aparentemente había elegido escuchar sólo la parte inicial de su respuesta, porque gritó de emoción y luego se puso de pie y tiró del brazo de Emma incluso mientras la rubia continuaba hablando con su madre.

"No, está muy bien", le dijo Regina con una sonrisa. "Kathryn nos encontrará allí de todos modos."

"Bueno, está bien entonces." Emma se puso de pie y recogió su libro y la manta, metiéndolos de nuevo en su mochila antes de arrojarla sobre su hombro. "Vamos entonces."

"¿Seguro que no te importa, Emma?" le preguntó Regina en voz baja, poniendo una mano en su brazo para retenerla. "Me di cuenta de que estaba leyendo. Odiaría interrumpir tu día simplemente porque mi hijo está demasiado ansioso. Eres más que bienvenida a declinar su demandante invitación."

Emma rió entre dientes mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Está bien. Los escogería a ustedes sobre los libros todos los días, y bueno, eso es decir algo serio. Me encantan los libros."

Un leve toque de rosa pintó de las mejillas de Regina mientras asentía en silencio y decía "Muy bien."

Henry saltó arriba y abajo cuando dijo: "¡Tienen que tomarse de las manos!"

Sin realmente siquiera pensar en ello, Emma deslizó su mano a la de Regina, sólo para ver las cejas de Henry surcarse inmediatamente. Regina se aclaró la garganta con torpeza, sus eran mejillas ahora color rojo brillante mientras se reía cuando Henry dijo en voz alta: "No, Emma, tienen que tomarse de la mano CONMIGO."

"Oh, uh, bien," Emma tartamudeó mientras instantáneamente soltó la mano de Regina y la pasaba a través de sus rizos dorados. Quería golpearse en ese momento. "Um, sí, porque eso tiene mucho más sentido. Duh, Emma", murmuró para sí misma, lo que sólo hizo reír a Regina con más fuerza, aunque trató de no. Se dio cuenta de que la rubia estaba avergonzada.

Henry se encogió de hombros y se apretó entre las dos mujeres, alcanzando cada una de sus manos. Deslizó una de sus pequeñas manos en una de Regina y la otra en una de Emma, y caminaron juntos de esa manera todo el camino hasta el museo.

* * *

Regina fue al encuentro de Kathryn en la entrada principal del museo, mientras que Emma y Henry se quedaron con las exhibiciones de fósiles.

Kathryn se acercó a Regina, y las cejas de la rubia se fruncieron. "¿Dónde está Henry?" le preguntó al llegar su amiga. Se inclinó mientras se daban un beso en la mejilla y se daban unas palmaditas en la espalda de la otra.

"Está con Emma," contestó Regina simplemente mientras enlazaban sus brazos y hacían su camino hacia el interior.

Kathryn simplemente siguió mirando confundida cuando preguntó "¿Quién diablos es Emma?"

"Esa sería la joven que has encontrado para ser mi niñera para Henry."

"¡Oh!" Kathryn exclamó. "De acuerdo. Ahora lo recuerdo. Espera, ¿estás pagando a tu niñera para ir al museo contigo? Nena, eso es triste."

Regina golpeó con fuerza su brazo cuando se echó a reír y dijo: "No, por supuesto que no. Estaba leyendo en el parque, y Henry la vio. Le pidió que venga con nosotros. Creo que podría idolatrarla un poco. No paró de hablar de ella durante el desayuno y en el viaje en coche aquí."

"¿Así que, te gusta?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Regina, volteándose para mirar a su amiga. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir exactamente lo que pregunté", le dijo Kathryn, confundida. "¿Te gusta ella? Como niñera."

"Oh", dijo Regina rápidamente. "Oh, sí, sí, es una niñera maravillosa. Ya sabes lo tímido que Henry puede ser, pero la tomó directamente."

Kathryn sonrió. "¿Ves?" dijo mientras le hacía un guiño Regina. "SOY buena escogiendo personas."

"Para cargos de niñera quizás," respondió Regina con un bufido de indignación. "Citas, por otro lado..."

"¡Hey!" Kathryn dio un codazo a costado de Regina. "Dame una oportunidad. Sólo has tenido una cita, y el chico tenía un excelente potencial. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que era un idiota?"

"Descerebrado", murmuró Regina.

Kathryn se rió cuando y le preguntó "¿Qué?"

Regina sonrió mientras le decía: "Emma lo llamó descerebrado."

Kathryn se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. "Niños universitarios"

"Te das cuenta de que somos sólo cinco años mayor que ella, ¿no?" preguntó Regina con un codazo suave. "Te olvidas de que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tú y yo éramos esos niños universitarios."

Kathryn suspiró con una expresión alegre en su rostro. "Sí, esos fueron los días"

Regina le apretó el brazo de su amiga, y luego señaló al otro lado de la habitación. Kathryn siguió con la mirada y vio a una mujer de cabello largo rubio, de espaldas a ellas, y de pie delante de un esqueleto de dinosaurio enorme. Henry estaba pegado contra su costado mientras ella lo sujetaba y señalaba hacia los huesos.

Kathryn escaneó el cuerpo de Emma con sus ojos y arqueó una ceja ante los jeans ceñidos y la chaqueta de cuero rojo. "Cristo." murmuró. "¿_Esa_ es la niñera que elegí?"

"¿No la conociste?" preguntó Regina.

"No, puse un anuncio en Craiglist, y ella me llamó," admitió Kathryn. "Sólo hablé con ella por teléfono, pero sonaba dulce."

"Lo es." Regina le dijo inclinando la cabeza.

"Sí, y aparentemente hace Pilates todo el día, todos los días." añadió Kathryn con una carcajada. "Mira sus piernas."

Regina asintió mientras ambas miraban a la niñera. "Está muy en forma", estuvo de acuerdo. "Deberías ver su estómago."

Sin decir una palabra, Regina se despegó para acercarse y regresar con su hijo, dejando a Kathryn frunciendo sus cejas. "Espera, ¿qué?" dijo, de repente al darse cuenta de lo que Regina había dicho. "¿Cuándo has visto su estóm—Regina, espérame!"

* * *

"Emma", dijo Regina en voz baja, y la rubia se dio la vuelta con Henry todavía rebotando en su cadera.

"¡Mamá, mira!" exclamó Henry mientras señalaba el enorme esqueleto de dinosaurio, observándolo con sus ojos muy abiertos a pesar de que había visto a todos y cada uno de los dinosaurios en este museo varias veces. Estaba interminablemente emocionado por ellos y siempre asombrado.

"Ya veo, bebé" Regina arrulló. "¿Qué dinosaurio es ese?"

"Ese es Rex," le dijo Henry antes de meterse los dedos en la boca y chuparlos mientras seguía mirando hacia el esqueleto.

Tanto Regina y Emma rieron ante eso antes de que Regina palmeara el brazo de Kathryn y diga: "Emma, esta es mi amiga Kathryn, con la que hablaste acerca del puesto de niñera."

Los ojos de Emma se dispararon hacia la rubia al lado de Regina. "Ah, claro, sí." Ofreció su mano libre mientras que su otro brazo permaneció firmemente escondido bajo el trasero de Henry mientras lo sostenía en su cadera. "Es bueno conocerte por fin en persona, Kathryn."

Kathryn deslizó su mano en la de Emma y la sacudió suavemente. "A ti también, Emma. Veo que tú y Henry se han convertido en amigos rápidamente."

"Oh sí," le dijo Emma "somos mejores amigos."

Kathryn se limitó a sonreír mientras extendía la mano para acariciar el brazo de Henry. "Hola, amigo".

Henry sonrió a pesar de que no se volteó a mirarla mientras señalaba de nuevo y decía: "¡Tía Kat, mira!"

"¡Lo sé!" exclamó Kathryn con entusiasmo fingido. Luego volvió su atención de nuevo a Emma. "Entonces, Emma, ¿cómo te trata la vida universitaria? Estás en NYU, ¿correcto?"

"Sí, bastante bien" le dijo Emma con un encogimiento de hombros. "Tengo una cama, comida y un montón de personas obligadas a conversar conmigo en clase, así que todo está bien."

Las tres mujeres se rieron juntas antes de Kathryn le preguntara: "¿Cuál es tu especialidad?"

"Trabajo Social" le dijo Emma cuando Henry tiró de ella hacia un lado para lanzarse hacia Regina. Regina fácilmente lo atrapó y lo transfirió de la cadera de Emma hacia la suya. Él señaló los lugares a donde quería ir, y Regina lo llevó, en consecuencia dejando a Emma y Kathryn siguiéndola.

"Fascinante." dijo Kathryn con una risita. "Ahora, vamos a lo bueno, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Lo siento?" Preguntó Emma. "¿Qué es lo bueno?"

"La cita de Regina."

Emma se partió de risa ante eso. "No fue muy dura contigo, ¿lo fue?"

"¿Debería haberlo sido, o simplemente estaba exagerando?" le preguntó Kathryn, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Puedo oírte, querida." canturreó Regina desde unos pocos metros delante de las dos rubias.

"Felicitaciones," Kathryn sarcásticamente. "Tus oídos están funcionando."

Emma se rió mientras se encogía de hombros y metía las manos en los bolsillos rígidos de sus jeans ajustados. "Eh... ella simplemente habló de él un poco antes de irme, pero sí, el tío sonaba como un verdadero idiota."

La voz de Regina flotó a ellas de nuevo cuando la morena dijo dulcemente: "Gracias, Emma."

Kathryn rodó los ojos cuando se echó a reír y dijo "Sabes, Emma, si no está pagándote para estar aquí hoy, entonces no tienes que cubrirla. Puedes decirme la verdad."

Regina lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro y ambas rubias se partieron de risa. "No, realmente lo hizo sonar como una mala cita" le dijo Emma a Kathryn. "Puedes hacerlo mejor."

Kathryn sonrió mientras acariciaba a Emma en la espalda y llamó en voz baja a Regina. "¿Has oído eso, Regina? Ni siquiera me conoce, y sin embargo, ya tiene fe en mis habilidades."

Regina se rió entre dientes. "Tal vez eso es _porque_ aún no te conoce, querida."

"Ah, mi mejor amiga", Kathryn tarareó mientras reía alegremente. Hizo un guiño a Emma cuando ella dijo: "Su dulzura abunda."

Emma seguía riendo cuando ella se acercó al lado de Regina mientras Henry llamaba por su nombre. "¿Qué pasa, amigo?" preguntó mientras le daba un codazo suave al costado de Regina.

"¡Mira!" fue todo lo que el niño dijo, que sólo hizo a la rubia reír más.

"¡Whoa!" dijo Emma mientras miraba el esqueleto. "¿Cuál es ese?"

"Apatosaurus", dijo Henry con confianza, con lo cual Regina se acercó a Emma y silenciosamente susurró, "Apatosaurus." Emma le guiñó un ojo mientras decía: "Ah, está bien. Es uno de los grandes, ¿Verdad, Henry?"

Henry asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía a chupando sus dedos y mirando el esqueleto.

Kathryn observó este intercambio desde atrás. Sus cejas se levantaron solas cuando se dio cuenta de lo cómodo y casi íntimo que aquello parecía, Regina y Emma estaban extrañamente a gusto la una con la otra con un bebé encajado entre ellas. Kathryn encontró esto increíblemente sorprendente dada la general naturaleza cerrada de Regina con los extraños, en especial cuando se trataba de Henry y, aunque Emma técnicamente ya no era un desconocido, en esencia, básicamente seguía siéndolo.

En sus muchos años como amigas, Kathryn nunca había visto a Regina cálida con otra persona así de rápido, y esto inquietó a su cerebro de manera innecesaria, especialmente teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que Emma parecía ser el opuesto de Regina en varios aspectos. Ella continuó mirando las dos interactuar en el resto de su tiempo en el museo, asegurándose de meter bocado en la conversación de vez en cuando para no quedarse mirando tan obviamente. Cuanto más las miraba, más empezaban a moler los engranajes en su cabeza.

Se dio cuenta de la forma en que Emma casi inconscientemente siempre se hacía a un lado para permitir que Regina pase primera en cada puerta, y que incluso puso su mano en la espalda baja de la morena un par de veces cuando se lanzaban a través de una zona especialmente concurrida.

Sonrió para sus adentros al darse cuenta de la química entre su amiga y la joven rubia, y negó con la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta por sí mismas.

Kathryn casi aplaudió del entusiasmo, pero rápidamente se contuvo, ya que decidió que simplemente tendría que intervenir y, posiblemente, ayudar a lo largo de toda esta situación. Quizás Regina y Emma tenían aún más la química de la que era obvia.

"¿Qué hacer?", murmuró Kathryn para sí misma, con una sonrisa arqueando las comisuras de su boca.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	6. Exagerado

**ATENCIÓN: esto es una traducción. La historia le pertenece pura y exclusivamente a la autora Chrmdpoet.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Exagerado**

Emma salió de su edificio de residencia a toda velocidad, con el cabello revuelto y su ropa terriblemente arrugada. Escupió una bola de pasta de dientes en el césped mientras despegaba a través el campus. Se había quedado dormida a pesar de su alarma y estaba diez minutos tarde para su clase de la mañana, que normalmente no habría sido una terrible experiencia, excepto que hoy era día de examen. Por lo tanto, cuando despertó, dándose cuenta de que llegaba tarde, Emma simplemente salió corriendo de su cama, se metió en su ropa del día anterior, se cepilló los dientes lo más rápido posible, cogió su libro de texto, un cuaderno, una pluma, y salió corriendo de la residencia de estudiantes.

Su teléfono sonó desde su bolsillo y Emma maldijo mientras continuaba corriendo e intentando utilizar su mano libre para sacar su teléfono y responder. Cuando lo arrancó de su bolsillo, miró hacia abajo para ver el nombre de Regina Mills intermitente al otro lado de su pantalla. Sonrió inconscientemente, no habiendo visto ni oído de la morena desde su aventura en el museo casi una semana antes. Emma aprovechó para responder la llamada, pero tan pronto como puso el teléfono en su oreja, miró hacia adelante para ver que se dirigía directo a un poste de luz, al no haber estado prestando atención a dónde iba.

"¡Mierda!" exclamó mientras se las arreglaba para mantenerse alejada del poste en el último segundo, sólo para luego tropezar con sus propios pies.

Emma oyó una débil respuesta de "¿Perdón?" haciendo eco de su teléfono, pero estaba demasiado distraída para decir algo en respuesta. Gritó cuando cayó hacia delante con una sarta de maldiciones. "¡MIERDA, MALDITA SEA, OW!"

Aterrizó en su costado y su libro de texto, después de haber disparado de sus manos, bajó golpeándola en un lado de la cabeza. Emma gimió mientras con enojo lo empujaba y se frotaba la sien antes de rodar sobre su estómago para poder ponerse de pie otra vez. Sin embargo, justo cuando comenzó a moverse, oyó el débil sonido de una voz que decía: "¿Hola? ¿Emma?"

"¡Mierda!" exclamó Emma otra vez mientras se abría paso para tomar su teléfono de césped, a un pie de distancia de ella. Rápidamente lo puso en su oreja. "Eh... ¿Regina?"

"¿Emma?" vino la rápida respuesta, y Emma casi podía oír la confusión absoluta en la voz de la otra mujer.

"Sí, siento eso", gruñó mientras se ponía se pie y recogía sus cosas

"¿Estás bien, querida?" preguntó Regina. "Sonaba como si estuvieras teniendo una lucha."

Las mejillas de Emma volvieron una sombra brillante de color rojo a pesar de que Regina no podía verla, y en voz baja murmuró: "Oh, sí, he podido tener, posiblemente, una especie de caída o lo que sea."

Regina, detectando de la vergüenza de Emma, se rió suavemente mientras le preguntaba: "¿Es posible que te hayas caído, Emma, o te caíste?"

Una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de la boca de Emma mientras sus mejillas mantuvieron su tono rojizo. "Cállate", se quejó en el teléfono y fue recompensada con un estallido de risas de la morena. "Sí, me caí. Estaba corriendo y no estaba prestando atención. Así que, sí, ríete de ello, supongo."

"Me disculpo", dijo Regina suavemente una vez su propia risa se calmó. "¿Estás segura de que estás bien?"

La sonrisa de Emma floreció plenamente entonces. "Estoy bien, sí. Gracias. Simplemente tarde para un examen."

"Oh," contestó Regina rápidamente. "Voy a dejarte ir entonces. ¿Tal vez podrías llamarme una vez que tus clases hayan terminado por hoy?"

"No te preocupes", le dijo Emma, deteniéndose para tumbarse en un banco del campus.

Miró la hora en su teléfono y se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde para llegar a clase a tiempo para tomar el examen. Suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza, un poco decepcionada de sí misma. Sin embargo, era bastante amigable con el profesor, lo que tal vez podría enviar por correo electrónico y decir que estaba enferma. Podría dejarla hacer el examen ya que, por otra parte, tenía asistencia y calificaciones perfectas en esa clase. Valía la pena intentarlo.

"Nunca llegaré a hacerlo, de todas formas", añadió mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás y se sumergía en el sol de la mañana.

"Oh, lo siento", dijo Regina en voz baja, aunque no tenía nada que lamentar. "¿Tal vez podrías hacerlo en otro momento?"

"Sí, tal vez." Emma se pasó una mano por su raído cabello y silbó mientras sus dedos se enganchaban en varias partes enredadas. Realmente esta no era su mañana. "Entonces, ¿qué sucede?"

"Correcto, sí. Estaba llamando para preguntarte si podrías estar libre esta tarde. Me disculpo por la llamada de último momento, Emma. Kathryn simplemente me saltó con esto. Esperaba que una llamada temprano pudiera hacer la diferencia."

Emma picó sus uñas mientras utilizaba su hombro para sostener el teléfono contra su oído. "Está muy bien. No tienes que seguir pidiendo disculpas, Regina, estoy bastante libre todo el tiempo cuando no estoy en la clase, así que sí, puedo ir esta noche."

Regina suspiró de alivio. "Excelente", exclamó. "Te lo agradezco enormemente."

"No hay problema," dijo Emma con un encogimiento de hombros que Regina nunca vería. "¿A qué hora debo estar allí?"

"¿A las seis sería aceptable?"

"Sí, a las seis está bien. Te veré entonces."

"Está bien, maravilloso. Nos vemos entonces."

Emma colgó la llamada y gimió mientras se obligaba a pararse del banquillo para regresar a su dormitorio. Al menos, su día había mejorado mucho.

Regina se deslizaba en un clásico vestido de cóctel azul noche cuando Henry arrastró sus pies hacia su dormitorio. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y observó el suelo mientras tranquilamente dijo "Mamá".

Regina se volteó al oír la voz de su hijo, no habiéndolo oído entrar en la habitación. Frunció el ceño cuando vio la forma en la que estaba de pie, con la cabeza agachada y su cuerpo balanceándose lentamente de un lado a otro. Siempre estuba así cuando era culpable de algo.

"Henry," Regina arrulló suavemente. "¿Qué es?"

Henry no dijo una palabra mientras movía sus manos fuera del camino y Regina fue capaz de ver la gran mancha de humedad en la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Sus cejas se fruncieron mientras se acercaba a su hijo y se arrodillaba frente a él. "¿Tuviste un accidente, munchkin?"

Sus grandes ojos caramelo se dispararon para unirse a los de ella mientras rápidamente negaba con la cabeza de un lado a otro en firme negación.

"Henry," dijo Regina suavemente, "Está bien si has tenido un accidente. Puedes decírmelo."

"¡No lo tuve!", exclamó en voz alta, su voz convirtiéndose en un chillido agudo en el final. "¡No me hice pis! ¡Lo juro!"

Regina se rió entre dientes mientras entornó sus ojos juguetonamente. "Bueno, entonces ¿por qué tus pantalones están mojados?"

Agachó la cabeza hacia abajo de nuevo mientras en voz baja susurró "Derramé mi jugo."

Regina deslizó su dedo índice debajo de la barbilla y empujó suavemente la cabeza de modo que pudiera mirar a sus ojos de nuevo. Cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos, culpables de nuevo, Regina sonrió suavemente a su hijo. "No pasa nada, cariño."

"¿En serio?" le preguntó, con sus ojos muy abiertos mientras se arrastraba un poco más cerca de ella.

Regina frunció los labios juguetonamente mientras fingía pensar en ello, pero luego dijo "Te diré lo que haremos. Si me das un beso y un abrazo muy especial, entonces definitivamente todo está bien."

Una sonrisa enorme estiró los labios de Henry, y rió adorablemente cuando al instante echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Regina y le dio un grande y golpeado beso en la mitad de la mejilla y la otra mitad en la nariz. Regina se echó a reír cuando lo apretó con fuerza y plantó una docena de pequeños besos por toda su cara. Él gritó y se retorció, y Regina simplemente lo besó un poco más.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras le sonría y dijo: "Está bien, munchkin, vamos a ponerte unos pantalones nuevos antes de que Emma llegue."

"¡Emma!" Henry chilló emocionado antes salir corriendo por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Regina se echó a reír cuando comenzó a seguirlo, pero ella sólo consiguió hacer unos pasos por el pasillo antes de que el timbre de la puerta sonara, y supo que la niñera había llegado.  
"Un segundo, Henry." Regina llamó a su hijo mientras pasaba por su dormitorio en su camino para llegar a la puerta.

Cuando la abrió, Emma arqueó una ceja. "Eh..."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Regina. "¿Ocurre algo?"

"¿Llegando tarde?" preguntó Emma juguetonamente. "¿O simplemente estás feliz de verme?"

Regina se quedó mirándola mientras le preguntaba "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Oh, claro, no lo sabes." Las mejillas de Emma volvieron de un rosa pálido mientras señalaba a Regina y murmuraba: "Tu vestido está, eh... está abierto."

Regina, de pronto recordó que no había terminado de subir la cremallera de su vestido cuando Henry la encontró, dirigió una rápida mirada hacia abajo para ver que el material fue colgado libremente en uno de los lados, por lo que su sostén estaba claramente visible. Con su propio rostro encendido, se aclaró la garganta. Luego se echó a reír torpemente mientras decía, "Bien, sí, bueno, los niños pueden ser una distracción, supongo."

Emma rió antes de deslizarse rápidamente por delante de Regina y dentro de la casa. Pateó la puerta y la cerró suavemente detrás de ella mientras decía: "Bueno, vamos no te quedes aquí y muestres tu cuerpo a todo el barrio, ¿sí?"

Se sintió mal cuando vio las mejillas de Regina quemar en un tono más oscuro de rojo, por lo que rápidamente extendió su brazo y se aferró a los hombros de la mujer. Giró suavemente a Regina, de modo que la espalda de la morena se enfrentaba a ella. "Puedo hacerlo por ti." le dijo mientras acomodaba el vestido de nuevo en la posición correcta y luego deslizaba su mano hasta la base de la columna vertebral de Regina donde comenzaba la cremallera.

Emma ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la forma en que contuvo el aliento mientras lentamente subía la cremallera del vestido, pero sentía el pequeño revoloteo en su abdomen a la vista de la piel lisa y sin defectos de la espalda de Regina. Se encogió de hombros hacia la sensación como reacción básica de su cuerpo a una mujer hermosa. No era la primera vez y no sería la última, por lo que rápidamente terminó de subir la cremallera del vestido antes de darle unas palmaditas en la espalda a Regina y decir "Todo listo."

Regina tragó saliva espesa y se volvió para sonreír a la rubia. "Gracias," dijo en voz baja. Se miraron la una a la otra durante unos minutos, un incómodo silencio construido entre ellas en el cual ambas mujeres inconscientemente dejaron que sus ojos rastrearan la longitud del cuerpo de la otra.

Pero entonces, un fuerte grito de "¡MAMÁ! ¡PANTALONES!" hizo eco en el vestíbulo desde el pasillo y rompió con éxito la extraña tensión que ni Emma ni Regina se detuvieron en reflexionar.

Se sonrieron la una a la otra, incluso cuando Emma levantó una ceja en cuestionamiento, y Regina le dijo: "Derramó su jugo." A continuación, hizo un gesto a Emma para seguirla y la condujo por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Henry.

Una vez que tuvo a Henry con un nuevo par de pantalones y lo acomodó con sus juguetes, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el timbre volviera a sonar, y la cita de Regina había llegado. Una vez más, Emma se encontró siguiendo a Regina a la puerta principal, mientras que Henry jugaba con sus dinosaurios en la sala de estar. Se preguntó si Regina pensaría algo de aquello, pero Regina no dijo nada, por lo que Emma supuso que no era un gran problema.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, el tío del otro lado sonrió brillantemente a Regina como si Emma no estuviera allí. El tipo era bajito, Emma observó con diversión—así como, realmente bajo, más bajo que Regina. Llevaba lo que parecía ser un traje costoso, eso era evidente, pero esto hizo poco para distraer la atención de su apariencia. No era que el tipo no era de aspecto decente, porque para ser justos, que era bastante atractivo si podías ir más allá no sólo de su altura, sino también de su cabello. Este se posaba extrañamente en su cabeza y se abalanzaba hacia un costado casi dramáticamente.

Él ignoró por completo los ojos entrecerrados de Emma y la inspección de su mirada mientras ofrecía la mitad de una docena de rosas rojas y dijo: "Regina, hola. Soy Garrett. Wow, eres aún más bella de lo que Kathryn dijo. Son para ti."

Emma gruñó, y Garrett finalmente la miró, con sus cejas fruncidas en interrogación. Regina, sin embargo, sólo disparó a Emma una mirada rápida antes de tomar las flores de aquel hombre y pedirle que la espere mientras las ponía en un poco de agua. Esperó en el vestíbulo mientras Emma y Regina se trasladaban a la cocina.

"Exagerado, ¿No te parece?" Emma soltó una risa mientras Regina sacaba un jarrón de un mueble y lo llenaba con agua hasta la mitad.

Regina la hizo callar y señaló hacia el vestíbulo, que no era un camino muy lejos desde la cocina. Emma rodó los ojos y dijo, "Oh, por favor, no es como si pudiera escucharme, e incluso si pudiera, sólo estoy diciendo las cosas como son, ¿sabes?"

Regina peleó la sonrisa que amenazaba en sus labios mientras negaba con la cabeza a Emma. "Las flores son un gesto encantador, Emma."

"¿Rosas?" preguntó Emma con una mirada de disgusto. "No, es soso, un gesto cliché que los hombres hacen demasiado. "No le llevas rosas a una mujer como tú, en serio."

"¿Ah, no?" Preguntó Regina, intrigada, aunque sabía que tenía que darse prisa ya que Garrett estaba esperando.

"De ninguna manera", le dijo Emma, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Eres demasiado... no sé... simplemente mucho mejor que rosas. Las rosas son genéricas. Orquídeas quizás, porque son únicas y de alguna manera más bonitas que las rosas; flores silvestres, incluso, pero definitivamente rosas, no."

Regina no tuvo tiempo para reflexionar sobre el revoloteo repentino en su pecho, y casi no se había dado cuenta que la sonrisa gigante en el rostro de Emma la distrajo. Rápidamente le devolvió una de las suyas antes de lanzarse a la sala de estar para besar a Henry y luego regresar al vestíbulo.

Emma observó Regina irse con Garrett, y se quedó allí sacudiendo la cabeza durante un minuto antes de dirigirse a la sala para jugar con el niño.

Como Regina esperaba, fue llevada a otra experiencia de alta-cocina. Se sentó frente a Garrett, quien parecía bastante agradable, y trató desesperadamente de mantener la mirada fuera de su pelo. Era más bien una distracción, sin embargo, considerando que era demasiado oscuro para su tez, y cada vez que el hombre se reía con un poco bastante de entusiasmo o negaba con la cabeza, su cabello se movía de manera... poco natural.

Fue entonces cuando Regina se dio cuenta de que Garrett llevaba un peluquín, y no uno halagador. Honestamente, le hizo sentir un poco de pena por el hombre, porque no era tan mayor, probablemente sólo una década más grande que ella como máximo pero, obviamente, había calvicie bajo su mata de peluquín.

Eso, sin embargo, no fue el único problema que Regina tuvo con el hombre, porque a medida que avanzaba la noche, algunas otras cuestiones surgieron, la principal fue su total falta de tacto social.

Cuando la camarera llegó para tomar su orden, Garrett afortunadamente no hizo ningún intento de ordenar por Regina. Sin embargo, se volvió hacia la camarera y dijo: "¿Cómo es el camarón de Cajún y solomillo? ¿Están muy condimentadas? Porque me temo que sufro de un caso grave de síndrome de intestino irritable y los alimentos excesivamente condimentados me desgarran directamente."

Los ojos de Regina se abrieron casi cómicamente. Estaba completamente espantada, no es que no pudiera simpatizar con el hombre porque su mal caso de SII sería indudablemente una molestia, pero hablar de ello con tanta franqueza y en la mesa, que no era menos que prácticamente una blasfemia de modales en la mesa, era por lo que Regina estaba preocupada.

"Me gusta un poco de calor, eso sí." continuó Garrett "¡Pero no en el baño!"

Él se echó a reír a carcajadas de su propia broma mientras miraba entre la camarera y Regina, ambas de las cuales estaban completamente mortificadas. La camarera rápidamente tartamudeó una respuesta, mientras que Regina simplemente agachó la cabeza y luchó por tragar la bilis que se había levantado en su garganta por la inoportuna imagen que la confesión de Garrett había producido en su mente.

_Voy a matar a Kathryn_, juró internamente. _¡La mataré!_

Emma bailaba alrededor de la cocina con la música de la televisión del salón a todo volumen mientras preparaba la cena para ella y Henry. Había estado encantada de descubrir que Regina tenía canales de música vía satélite, por lo que Emma puso en el canal de pop de los ochenta y bailó y cantó para Henry, mientras él permanecía sentado en su silla, aplaudía con sus manos, rebotaba y se balanceaba, y reía, reía y reía.

Emma siempre había amado la música pop de los años ochenta. Se había enamorado de ella cuando era muy joven, viviendo con una madre adoptiva que tenía una obsesión con Prince. Fue uno de sus recuerdos favoritos, montando en el coche con una de las pocas madres adoptivas que en realidad de verdad le había gustado, y simplemente bailando Prince y Michael Jackson. Gracias a esa experiencia, los años ochenta, se convirtieron rápidamente en su década musical favorita, simplemente porque era tan... libre. Había algo en la música de los ochenta que prácticamente gritaba diversión. Era la mejor música para bailar solo salvajemente, reír y pasar un buen rato.

Agitó la salsa de la pasta que había hecho, antes de sumergirla en un pequeño plato de spaghetti. Luego se dio la vuelta para mirar a Henry y trajo la larga cuchara de madera hasta su boca. Emma fingió que la cuchara era un micrófono mientras bailaba tontamente y cantaba "Raspberry Beret" para él.

Henry reía mientras también cantaba sin sentido, murmurando palabras al azar y sonidos, mientras bailaba en su silla y aplaudía sin ritmo. Emma se rió con él antes de pasar a cortar sus espaguetis en pequeños bocados. Cuando puso el plato delante de él, se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Eres un chico genial", le dijo. "¿Lo sabías?"

Él sonrió mientras utilizaba su pequeña cuchara para recoger los pequeños trozos de fideos con salsa. "Mm hmm" tarareaba alegremente, y en cuestión de segundos su carita estaba decorada con salsa de color roja brillante.

"Entonces, Regina, cuéntame un poco sobre ti" dijo Garrett con la boca llena de camarones, y Regina se estremeció cuando luego vio al hombre agarrar otro camarón de su plato, con sus dedos, y el 'pop' en su boca antes de que hubiera incluso terminado de masticar el primero. Luego tiró de la cola de su boca y lo dejó caer a un lado de su plato mientras miraba con expectación y esperaba a que ella hablara.

Regina, cuyo apetito se había desvanecido en el instante en que el hombre había mencionado sus desafortunados problemas intestinales, simplemente había pedido un pequeño tazón de sopa y sorbió delicadamente de ella mientras trataba de evitar mirar a Garrett. Podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella ahora, sin embargo, y no podía simplemente ignorarlo. Regina Mills era nada si no educada.

Le ofreció una sonrisa forzada y le preguntó: "¿Qué te gustaría saber?"

"Bueno, para empezar", dijo Garrett, yendo directo al grano, "Puedes contarme cómo una mujer hermosa como tú no ha conseguido un hombre todavía."

Él se rió en voz alta, y Regina sólo le ofreció otra apretada y forzada sonrisa. Se aclaró la garganta con rudeza y le dijo: "Las relaciones no han estado precisamente muy alto en mi lista de prioridades."

"Eso es una lástima," intervino Garrett mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Pero suerte para mí que hayas decidido convertirlo en una prioridad, ¿verdad? Te mereces un buen hombre, Regina. Tú vales eso."

"Nunca hubiera medido mi propio valor o el de cualquier mujer por su status de relaciones," respondió Regina mientras sutilmente hacía una seña a la camarera de que ya estaban listos para la cuenta. "Ciertamente, nunca mediría a una mujer por su capacidad de atraer atención o afecto de un hombre. Valgo mucho más que eso, Garrett, al igual que todas las mujeres."

Garrett se atragantó con el vino, mientras trataba de hablar antes de haber tragado. Tosió y balbuceó, y Regina simplemente lo observó incómodamente mientras él se aclaraba la garganta varias veces. "Por supuesto, por supuesto", con voz ahogada. "No quise dar a entender que no lo eres."

Regina no hizo nada más que un zumbido en respuesta cuando la camarera llegó entonces con el cheque. Alargó la mano hacia ella, pero Garrett arrebató rápidamente. "Puedo encargarme de esto."

"Al igual que yo", le dijo Regina, arqueando una ceja. No sabía por qué estaba repentinamente tan irritada, pero todo lo que el hombre había dicho desde el momento de 'Tú lo vales' simplemente rayó los nervios de Regina, y se encontró fijándose en todo.

Sin embargo, finalmente cedió, y dejó que el hombre cubra el cheque simplemente porque estaba ansiosa por llegar a casa. La cita de esta tarde había terminado, lo mejor.

* * *

**Tardó un poco, pero finalmente aquí está el capítulo :)**

**¡Cuéntame qué te ha parecido!**


	7. Vino y etiquetas de advertecia

******ATENCIÓN: esto es una traducción. La historia le pertenece pura y exclusivamente a la autora Chrmdpoet.**

* * *

******Nota: **¡Hola! Si, soy consciente de que ha pasado un tiempito desde la última actualización, créanme. Pero ya saben, la vida :(  
Espero poder agarrarle el ritmo a esto y subir los capítulos con frecuencia!

Y con esto, aquí está el capítulo por fin :D Mil gracias por los mensajes, comentarios, fav y follows, de verdad son geniales.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Vino y etiquetas de advertencia**

"Pero no estoy cansado", Henry resopló mientras se retorcía sobre su cama y usó sus increíblemente grandes y hermosos ojos caramelo en su beneficio. Hinchó sus labios mientras plantaba esos ojos a Emma, y ella simplemente rió y le hizo cosquillas en la barriga.

"Muy bien, ya es suficiente con los ojos, Gato con Botas", le dijo Emma. "No estoy cayendo en ellos. Ya son diez minutos después de tu hora de dormir, así que vamos. Sienta tu cabeza. Es hora de que los niños no-soñolientos tengan sueño."

Henry resopló de nuevo mientras continuaba a haciendo pucheros. "¡Pero _tú_ no tienes que ir a dormir!" argumentó mientras rodaba en su cama, quejándose.

Emma se echó a reír. El chico de alguna manera todavía era lindo, incluso cuando estaba gruñón. "Sí, bueno, eso es porque soy un adulto," respondió mientras lo arropaba apretadamente. "Cuando eres un adulto, puedes ir a la cama cuando quieras."

"¿Por qué no puedo quedarme levantado contigo?" le preguntó, entonces, su labio inferior se volvió hacia afuera lo suficiente como para que Emma pudiera ver sus pequeños dientes blancos. "Estaré muy tranquilo. Lo juro."

Emma suspiró mientras alcanzaba y empujaba el labio de Henry otra vez con su dedo índice. "Te diré una cosa," dijo mientras se subía a su pequeña cama y se sentaba a su lado. Él, al instante se acurrucó en su lado, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho mientras Emma se movía para poner su brazo alrededor de él. "¿Qué tal si simplemente paso un rato contigo, sólo hasta que te de sueño, de acuerdo?"

Confiaba en que si se mantenía quieta y lo suficientemente cálida durante unos minutos, él podría quedarse dormido. Sabía que estaba cansado, aunque afirmara lo contrario, porque ya había visto al chico frotándose los ojos y bostezando más de una vez en la última hora.

Él asintió con la cabeza contra su pecho y murmuró un tranquilo: "Está bien." Emma tuvo que evitar reírse y porque, literalmente, sólo había estado en su cama alrededor de un sólido minuto, y el niño ya se estaba quedando dormido.

Empujó una mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y sacó su teléfono celular. Lo puso delante de ellos y susurró, "¿Quieres tomar algunas fotos?"

Lo sintió asentir contra su pecho de nuevo, y así, en voz baja dijo, "Bien, amigo, mira a la cámara."

Se frotó los ojos y volteó la cabeza. Luego se rió en voz alta mientras Emma repente se agachó y le hizo cosquillas a en su costado para conseguir que sonría, tan pronto como el niño se echó a reír, ella tomó la foto, con la esperanza de que la luz que entraba desde el pasillo fuera suficiente para hacer que sus caras visibles.

Soltó una risa mientras decía: "Bueno, una más. Sonríe grande."

Él se subió un poco de su pecho e hizo una de las más grandes y cursis que Emma había visto en su vida. Tomó la foto y rió como él al instante se acurrucaba otra vez en su costado. "¿Consiguiendo sueño ahora?" susurró.

"Mmhm", tarareó, y unos minutos más tarde, su respiración se profundizó y su pequeña mano se crispó un poco, ya que se aferró a su camisa.

Emma sonrió mientras sostenía su teléfono una vez más y tomaba una foto final. Cuando volvió su teléfono para mirarla, su corazón se derritió ante la imagen. La mejilla hinchada de Henry se aplastaba contra su pecho, su cabello un poco rebelde en la parte superior de su cabeza, desde donde le había hecho cosquillas y lo había hecho retorcerse, y enroscar sus dedos con fuerza en el escote de su camiseta.

Incluso con su propia gigante y tonta sonrisa, Emma pensó que era su foto favorita. Henry se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en su favorito de los muchos niños que había cuidado a lo largo de todos sus trabajos de niñera. Era un manojo de lindura, y no sólo eso, sino que era muy inteligente para su edad. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con él.

Presionó para establecer la imagen como fondo de pantalla para su teléfono, y luego se volvió para darle un suave beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Henry antes de salir de debajo de él tan cuidadosa y silenciosamente posible. Dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, pero luego simplemente chasqueó los labios y se dio la vuelta cuando Emma sacó su mano de su camisa. Ella lo arropó una vez más y luego se deslizó en silencio fuera de su habitación.

* * *

Regina estaba lista para sacar una pluma o dos de su bolso, empujarlas con fuerza en sus oídos, y romper sus propios tímpanos sólo para que no tener que escuchar a su cita y su continua habla a lo largo de todo el camino de regreso a su casa. El hombre no tenía filtro, y también era aparentemente ajeno a la innumerable cantidad de pistas que Regina había provisto para indicar que preferiría el silencio. Uno solamente podría resoplar, burlarse, estar en desacuerdo, o simplemente permanecer en silencio tantas veces para conseguir un punto antes de que sea evidente que dicho punto era, en sí mismo, inútil.

"...Y allí estaba ella, allí mismo, en mi oficina, se inclinó sobre el escritorio junto a mi secretaria", continuó Garrett. "Quiero decir, ¿puedes creer el descaro? Bueno, puedes imaginar lo rápido que la mandé de paseo, ¿no?"

Él se rió en voz alta, y Regina simplemente rodó los ojos mientras se frotaba las sienes y miraba por la ventana.

"Entonces, así es como terminé de vuelta en el mundo de las citas", continuó. "Me dije a mí mismo, 'Garrett, no te pasas ni un minuto pensando en lo que podría haber sido con ella.', y no lo hice. Salté de nuevo en las citas, porque lo sabía, ¿sabes? Sabía que las cosas sólo podían ponerse mejor para mí una vez que estuviera fuera de esa relación tóxica. Sabía que había una buena mujer por ahí que aprecie todo lo que traiga a la mesa. Y luego mira, aquí estás."

Él se rió de nuevo, y Regina dejó escapar un profundo suspiro mientras inclina la cabeza hacia adelante y presionaba su frente a la ventana. ¿Cuándo se va a terminar esto?

"Y sé que tuvimos ese pequeño contratiempo en la cena," continuó Garrett, "pero por supuesto que fue un mero malentendido. Cuando nos conocimos, sin embargo, Regina, cuando te vi en la puerta, sentí algo, ¿sabes? Creo que había una conexión, un poco de chispa."

Regina rodó los ojos mientras suavemente golpeaba su frente contra la ventana y reflexionando, desearía que hubiera una chispa. Desearía que hubiera llamas. Desearía poder prenderme fuego en estos momentos.

Ella casi se alegró al ver que por fin se acercaban a su casa. Garrett se volvió sobre su camino, y en pocos minutos, estaba tirando en el camino de entrada. Regina instantáneamente cogió el pomo de la puerta y salió del coche en cuestión de segundos, ni siquiera dando al hombre la oportunidad de abrir la puerta para ella.

Garrett saltó fuera del coche también y se encontró con Regina mientras corría alrededor del coche hacia el pequeño sendero que conducía a la puerta principal. Ella se estremeció cuando él puso su mano en la parte baja de la espalda y la condujo hacia la puerta.

"Creo que esto podría ser algo bueno, Regina", dijo cuando llegaron al porche, y Regina tuvo que apartar su vista de él ya que la ligera brisa del exterior había llegado bajo su peluquín, tirándolo para arriba hacia un costado. Él le sonrió, inconsciente de ello, mientras continuaba. "Como dije... esa chispa. ¿No la sientes?"

"No", murmuró Regina en otro largo suspiro mientras deslizaba la llave en la cerradura.

"¿Cómo dices?" Garrett respondió rápidamente. "No he entendido bien."

Regina resopló pesadamente luego, dándose cuenta de que iba a tener que renunciar a las sutilezas. Se dio la vuelta para mirar al hombre. "No, Garrett," dijo muy claramente. "Digo no, he dicho no, no la siento, ni voy a sentir una conexión."

Ella se volvió y abrió la puerta, pensando que ese sería el final de aquello, pero entonces Garrett dijo: "Bueno, a veces se necesita más de un día para realmente sentirlo y construir esa conexión. Tal vez tú y yo podría-"

"No," Regina interrumpió rápidamente.

* * *

Emma se encontraba mirando el microondas, escuchando el sonido que hacían las palomitas al estallar, cuando oyó la suave voz de Regina hacer eco en voz baja en la cocina. Su rostro se arrugó en la confusión mientras comprobaba el reloj en la pared. Sólo habían pasado unos veinte minutos desde que había puesto Henry a dormir, por lo que significaba que Regina muy probablemente había tenido otra cita fiasco. Comenzó a hacer su camino hacia el vestíbulo, acercándose más a la voz de Regina.

¿Estaba la mujer hablando sola?

Y entonces oyó la voz de un hombre, el mismo hombre de antes. "Bueno, a veces se necesita más de una cita para realmente sentir y construir esa conexión", le oyó decir. "Tal vez tú y yo podríamos-"

"No." Esa fue Regina. Sonaba como si el hombre no estuviera demasiado interesado en dejar ir a la morena, y eso molestó a Emma. De hecho, hizo que todas las alarmas en su cabeza se apagaran, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba prácticamente corriendo hacia el vestíbulo.

"Lamento ser tan contundente," oyó a Regina continuar "pero al parecer es la única forma en que me escucharás. No siento ninguna conexión, y si estoy siendo honesta Garrett, esta cita fue poco más que triste. Sinceramente, no deseo volver a verte para una segunda cita."

"¿Está segura?" Preguntó Garrett, justo cuando Emma apareció detrás de Regina en la puerta.

Ella miró al hombre por encima del hombro de la morena y con calma le preguntó: "¿Hay algún problema?"

Regina saltó ante el sonido de la voz de Emma, no habiendo oído la rubia acercarse sigilosamente detrás de ella. Al ver esto, Emma puso una mano en la espalda de Regina, y ninguna de ellas se dio cuenta de la forma en que la morena inconscientemente se apoyó en Emma, estando demasiado centradas en el hombre delante de ellas.

"No, Emma, no hay problema", le dijo Regina. "Sólo le estaba diciendo buenas noches a Garrett."

Garrett entrecerró los ojos a la rubia, pero luego volvió su atención de nuevo a Regina. "Bueno, está bien entonces", dijo con un suspiro. "Puedo respetar que no te sientas de la misma manera sobre nuestra cita. Aun así, me alegro de haberte conocido Regina, y supongo que debería agradecerte por tu sinceridad."

Regina se limitó a asentir y le ofreció una sonrisa forzada. "Gracias por la cena," ofreció a cambio. "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches", dijo, dando la vuelta para irse, pero antes de que Regina y Emma pudieran retirarse a la casa, Garrett dio la vuelta con una mano sobre su estómago. "Uh, lo siento, sólo una cosa más rápida. Odio ser una molestia, pero ¿crees que podría usar tu baño? Creo que esas especias de Cajún serán un problema después de todo."

El rostro de Regina se curvó con disgusto cuando abrió la boca para responder, pero Emma se le adelantó. "De ninguna manera", respondió la rubia, saliendo al porche para quedar frente a Regina. "Puedes aguantar hasta que llegues a casa o parar en una tienda o algo así."

Emma no era idiota. Sabía cuándo dibujar una línea, y había estado en situaciones lo suficientes poco fiables para saber cuán jodidas podrían ser las personas. No iba a permitir a un extraño en la casa de Regina y posiblemente poner en peligro a alguno de ellos. No era que pensara Garrett era una gran amenaza. El tipo más que nada parecía torpey un poco desesperado si era sincera, pero no estaba dispuesta a correr ningún riesgo.

"Tiene SII", le susurró Regina.

"¿Tiene qué?" Preguntó Emma, sin siquiera molestarse en bajar la voz, y fue entonces cuando Garrett volvió a hablar.

Su frente estaba sudando y sus mejillas estaban rojas en el resplandor de la luz del porche como dijo: "Tengo SII."

"¿Qué diablos es eso?"

"Síndrome de Intestino Irritable," suministró Regina mientras se cernía justo detrás de Emma.

La cara de Emma arrugó pero entonces simplemente cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, movió la cabeza y dijo: "Realmente no me importa si tus intestinos están irritados, amigo. No me importa si están directamente cabreados y si cagas tus pantalones justo aquí. No vienes a esta casa. Nosotras no te conocemos, y tenemos un bebé adentro."

Regina tuvo que morderse los labios para no reírse, pero al mismo tiempo, su corazón se hinchó en su pecho por la actitud protectora de Emma con Henry. Tampoco podía dejar de notar el borde duro en el tono de la rubia, y le hizo preguntarse qué había inspirado una reacción de este tipo. Puso una mano suave en el hombro de Emma entonces y en voz baja dijo: "Relájate, Emma."

Emma se limitó a sacudir la cabeza mientras seguía mirando Garrett. "Vamos, hombre. Fuera de aquí."

Él no dijo ni una palabra mientras se giraba y prácticamente se contoneaba hacia su coche. Emma no movió ni un músculo. Se quedó allí, mirando hasta que su coche se perdió de vista, y una vez que los estuvo, se dio la vuelta.

Tan pronto como Emma se dio la vuelta, ojos esmeralda se clavaron en los chocolate y las dos mujeres se quedaron allí en el porche mirándose fijamente la una a la otra durante un buen rato. "Gracias," Regina finalmente susurró, "pero no tenías que hacer eso."

"Lo sé", Emma le dijo, "pero no quería que dejes pasar a ese tipo. Tú eres agradable. Probablemente lo harías."

Regina le sonrió suavemente luego. "Tienes razón. Puede que lo dejara entrar para ir al baño."

"Mira, no lo hagas mierda como esa," Emma resopló . "¿Te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es? La gente es jodida. Te darán una excusa de mierda para entrar, y entonces tu... Regina, podrías resultar herida. Henry podría salir herido, ¿de acuerdo?"

Las cejas de Regina se fruncieron mientras oía el leve temblor en la voz de Emma. Alargó la mano otra vez y apretó el hombro de la rubia. "Hey," susurró. "Deja de preocuparte. ¿De verdad crees que me habría hecho daño a mi o a Henry? O a ti, para el caso?"

"No," Emma admitió. "Realmente creo que el tipo de verdad estaba a punto de cagarse en sus pantalones."

Regina se rió en voz baja y dijo: "Estoy de acuerdo. Ya ves, soy un buen juez de personajes también, querida." Luego empujó el brazo de Emma y en broma dijo: "Te dejo entrar a ti, ¿no?"

Emma sonrió. "Oh, bueno, sí. Eres totalmente un juez impresionante de personajes."

Finalmente volvieron a entrar, y Regina olfateó el aire. "Palomitas otra vez?" preguntó mientras dejaba caer su bolso en la mesa pequeña del vestíbulo antes de hacer su camino hacia la cocina.

"¡Oh!" exclamó Emma. "¡Mi palomitas!" Ella disparó cerca de Regina a la cocina, y la morena se rió de ella mientras Emma tiraba de la bolsa de papel hinchada del microondas y vertía su contenido en un tazón gigante. Agarró un par de bolsitas de Reese's Pieces que había dejado sobre el mostrador y los arrojó adentro también. Sacudió y rebotó el cuenco suavemente hasta los dulces desaparecieron en las palomitas de maíz, y sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta y se lo tendía a Regina.

Regina arrugó la nariz y negó con la cabeza mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador de la cocina. "No gracias, querida."

"Uno de estos días," Emma suspiró. "Uno de estos días, lo intentarás, y luego los cielos se abrirán y los ángeles cantarán y estarás como, '¡Debería haber escuchado a Emma antes!'"

Regina se echó a reír mientras decía "Bueno, si ese día algún día llega, serás más que bienvenida a tu 'te lo dije", pero por ahora, me quedo con mi teoría de que es tan repugnante como me imagino que es."

"Haz lo que quieras", Emma se rió mientras cavaba una mano en sus palomitas de maíz. Antes de que se pusiera alguna en la boca, sin embargo, volvió a mirar Regina y le dijo, "Si quieres que me vaya, puedo poner esto en como mil millones de bolsas Ziploc y llevarlo conmigo. No es gran cosa. ¿A menos que prefieras cambiarte en tus pijamas, tumbarse en el sofá, y despotricar conmigo sobre tu, indudablemente sosa, cita con el tipo mierda-en-sus-pantalones?"

La sonrisa de Regina se hizo increíblemente grande como Emma terminó diciendo, "Esa opción puede ser totalmente sobre la mesa, también. Sólo digo. Te ves como si quisieras quejarte de él, y yo soy una maldita buena oyente."

Regina se sorprendió de lo fácil que era para ella para tomar la decisión de que Emma se quedase. Siempre había sido una persona solitaria, pero le gustaba tener a Emma alrededor. Tal vez fue porque eran muy diferentes; tal vez era porque Emma encarnaba todo lo que Regina nunca había sido—fácil de llevar, fluida, despreocupada.

Aquello intrigaba a Regina, aun cuando la confundía. Siempre estaba impresionada por la confianza de la más joven. Regina, ella misma, era una mujer segura, pero la confianza de Emma era diferente. Esta estaba presente en todo—la forma en la que se llevaba a sí misma, la manera en la que reía desenfrenadamente, y la forma en que interactuaba con ella.

Regina se sintió atraída por ello, y no tenía ni idea de por qué. Entretuvo el pensamiento de que era porque había una parte de ella que siempre había deseado poder ser más como Emma—más joven de corazón, más salvaje.

Su sonrisa nunca vaciló mientras suspiraba suavemente y decía, "Muy bien, pero definitivamente voy a necesitar una copa de vino para esta."

* * *

"¡Ew, en serio, él no dijo eso en la cena!" exclamó Emma mientras Regina le informaba sobre la confesión de Garret sobre su ISS a la camarera mucho antes de que incluso la cena haya sido servida.

Ambas mujeres se habían establecido en el sofá de la sala de Regina, y Emma estaba comiendo de manera constante sus palomitas de maíz mientras Regina sorbía de su pequeña copa de vino tinto. La morena se había cambiado en su conjunto de pijama de seda—camisa abotonada y pantalones, y simplemente había ofrecido a Emma una mirada juguetona cuando la rubia le dijo que llevaba pijamas abuela.

"Oh, sí, de hecho lo hizo," le dijo Regina sacudiendo la cabeza. "Estaba completamente mortificada, por supuesto, como lo estaba la camarera, pobre chica."

"Estoy jodidamente mortificada y ni siquiera estuve allí," murmuró Emma mientras empujaba algunas palomitas más en su boca.

"Honestamente, ¿quién hace eso?" exclamó Regina. "En la cena, nada menos, y también al tratar de cortejar a una mujer."

"Aparentemente Garrett hace eso," Emma, arrastrando las palabras mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Pobre tipo. Nadie le enseñó el modo adecuado de comportase en una cita."

"¿Y qué consideras que el modo adecuado de comportase en una cita?" Preguntó Regina, ya sonriendo porque difícilmente esperaba que la rubia le de una respuesta seria. Y tenía razón.

"Considero que NO estar hablando de la alta probabilidad de que te estés cagando en tus pantalones es una manera adecuada de comportase en una cita," le dijo Emma mientras chasqueaba la lengua y se rió de sí misma. "Además, soy una firme creyente de que uno debe, o bien llevar su cabello real o NINGÚN CABELLO con ellos."

Regina se atragantó con el vino como se echó a reír antes de que pudiera terminar de tragar. Se quemó la nariz mientras tosía y se echó a reír al mismo tiempo. Emma se echó a su propia risa en voz alta mientras se apoyaba en el sofá y golpeó Regina en la espalda un par de veces. "Lo siento, no pretendía casi matarte."

Incluso después de la tos se detuvo, Regina seguía riendo mientras decía, "Me alegra tanto que no haya sido la única en notar esa horrible peluca."

"¡¿NOTAR?!" soltó Emma, "¿Qué quieres decir con notar? Yo no noté el peluquín; él me notó a mí. ¡La maldita cosa aleteaba alrededor en la brisa saludándonos Regina! Él debió haber olvidado extraer el animal de la piel antes de pegárselo en la cabeza, porque estoy bastante segura de que esa cosa todavía estaba viva."

En este punto, Regina se reía tan fuerte que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras ella negó con la cabeza y agitó la mano para Emma parar.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Emma, riendo con ella. "¿Por qué quieres que me detenga? ¿Vas a orinar tus pantalones por reirte demasiado fuerte? No mees tus pantalones, Regina, porque entonces tendrás que admitir que tú y Garrett son la combinación perfecto para el otro."

Regina miró entonces, incluso mientras se reía, y Emma se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, riendo entre dientes mientras empujaba más palomitas de maíz en su boca. "Hablando en serio," dijo una vez que la risa de Regina se había calmado y la morena había recuperado la compostura, "ese tipo debe venir con una etiqueta de advertencia como adjunta a la frente o algo así."

Levantó la mano y señaló con el dedo índice en su propia frente. Movió su dedo como si estuviera escribiendo en su frente, y con una voz robótica, dijo "Advertencia: Evite los fuertes vientos y las comidas picantes. El sujeto es probable que pierda el cabello y cague sus pantalones."

Regina realmente intentó no reírse de nuevo, pero no podía aguantarlo. Se disilvió en un ataque de risa, una vez más hasta que el mejor tipo de dolor latía en su caja torácica. No se había reído tanto o tan fuerte en un tiempo bastante largo; de hecho, no sabía si alguien la había hecho reír así. Estaba agradecida por ello también, sobre todo después de la cita que había soportado.

Emma Swan era como una película de comedia cursi—una forma instantánea de animar a uno mismo después de una mala noche.

Emma estaba teniendo una explosión, bromeando con Regina, y le gustaba ver a la mujer reír así. Regina Mills parecía el tipo de mujer que no tiene suficiente alegría despreocupada en su vida—la típica adicta al trabajo, pero con su tiempo para Henry. Emma estaba feliz de ayudarla a aflojar un poco, aunque fuera a costa del más bien desafortunado hombre con el que Regina había tenido que soportar una cena totalmente incómoda.

Regina suspiró feliz mientras metía sus pies debajo de ella y apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá. "Él era bastante bajo también, ¿no?"

Emma asintió mientras terminaba hasta palomitas y apoyaba el bowl sobre la mesa a su lado. "Totalmente", estuvo de acuerdo. "Apuesto a que estabas arrepintienda de tus tacones tan pronto como abriste la puerta."

"Ciertamente," Regina rió. "Creo que Kathryn no debe haber realmente conocido al hombre antes ponerme con él."

"Creo que Kathryn debe haber estado ebria o algo cuando te quiso liar con ese tipo", respondió Emma, riendo. "¿Segura que quieres confiar en ella para el tercero?"

Regina negó con la cabeza mientras en voz baja decía, "Lo sé. Debo estar perdiendo la cabeza."

Emma se encogió de hombros mientras se incinaba, empujando la rodilla de Regina. "Eh, tal vez este tipo será el peor de ellos."

"Eso espero."

* * *

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, después de que Emma terminara de limpiar el bowl que había utilizado para las palomitas y poner en orden todo lo que ella y Henry habían dejado en un lío, Regina la acompañó hasta la puerta.

Dijeron que sus buenas noches, y Regina a Emma irse. Una vez que la rubia se perdió de vista, se retiró a la casa y suavemente cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Hizo su camino por el pasillo y se asomó a la habitación de Henry para asegurarse de que todavía estuviera profundamente dormido y bien, lo cual se encontraba.

Cuando se retiró a su habitación, se dejó caer sobre la cama y sacó una pequeña botella de loción de su mesilla de noche. Mientras se enjabonaba la loción sobre sus pies y manos, su teléfono sonó desde donde estaba conectado al cargador en su cómoda.

Suponiendo que era Kathryn preguntando por su cita, Regina saltó de la cama y fue a coger el teléfono. Tenía unas cuantas palabras para su mejor amiga, pero cuando pasó el dedo a través de su pantalla de bloqueo, un cuadro de notificación apareció y le informó que tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto de Emma Swan.

La ceja de Regina se arqueó ante eso, pero presionó rápidamente para abrir el texto, y cuando lo hizo, una suave risa se le escapó cuando vio que se trataba de una foto de Emma y Henry. El rostro de su hijo estaba escondido en el pecho de Emma y era obvio que se estaba riendo, y la rubia sonreía alegremente también.

Regina sonrió ante la imagen y presionó para guardarlo en su galería. Esa sonrisa se quedó pintada en sus labios flexibles, incluso mientras se arrastraba de nuevo a la cama, y todavía era apenas visible cuando sus ojos se cerraron y su respiración se hizo más profunda.

* * *

**Cualquier error, inquietud, pregunta o molestia, házmela saber, por favor!**


End file.
